Lost Without You
by nicheartslea
Summary: It had always been Rachel and her dad's, until one day her dad's died in a car accident. Leaving her New York City life, she must start anew and tries to capture the heart of Finn Hudson, who is dating Quinn. How far will she go? AU Finchel
1. Accidents Happen

This is my first fic! So, excuse the rough edges. Let me know if I should continue. Rachel lives in NY and is dating the one and only Jesse St. James. :) Finchel OTP though.

I don't own Glee or Wicked or anything. :)

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was never late. She was always oddly on time. She thought people who were late, simply didn't care and she always cared. Maybe a little too much sometimes. She shot out of her bed and went to the window. She could only see the blur of yellow taxi cabs through the wet window. She anticipated it would be cold and rainy, after all it was April in New York City. She through her long brown hair into a pony tail and searched for the perfect outfit while listening to Barbra Streisand on her vintage record player from her dads.<p>

She chose a blue dress and red tights for her outfit. She had people to impress. She attended a private school for preforming arts. She had her few close friends there and she didn't need anymore. Her dads owned a big company that made parapheniala for Broadway shows. Rachel Berry's life was perfect in her eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt. She was short and thin and had pretty brown eyes. She was determined to be a star. Everyone at her school worshipped the ground she walked on because of her voice. When she sang, she made even the lowest spirit rise. She knew she was fabulous too and ate it up. Sometimes being Rachel Berry was tiring but Rachel loved the spotlight way too much to let small things get in her way.

Rachel walked downstairs of her lost into the kitchen where her daddy was making breakfast.

"Daddy! Good Morning! Whatcha making?" she skipped over to her Daddys side and kissed his cheek.

"Your favorite vegan breakfast, for my little star!" he sang

"Rachel Barbra Berry!" came the booming voice of her Dad. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was nervous she maybe forgot to clean the dishes last night

"Yes Dad?"

"You just got a letter from Julliard!"

Rachel ran to her Dad's study and ripped the envelope from his hand. She quickly read over the letter and smiled and screamed. Her dads looked at each other.

"Well, what does it say, Star?" Hiram, her daddy asked

They are going to come watch me preform in Wicked this weekend!" She was playing Elphaba in her school play and it was a really big deal. Rachel had been waiting for this letter ever since she got the part. She would be the only junior to get scouted and she knew it was a special deal.

"Congratulations Rae!" Leroy, her papa exclaimed. She knew she had to call Jesse and tell him all about but she was already late for school so she would tell him and the rest of the kids in her Glee club after class. She and her dads all got into their Mercedes and drove Rachel to school. They both went to work after this and so they considered this family time, which mostly consisted of singing along to Rachels' Barbra Streisand CD.

They arrived at school and Rachel reminded them that she would walk home because today was Tuesday and she had rehearsals on tuesday evenings. She kissed both their cheeks and ran up the front steps of her private school.

Rachel Berry was kind of a super star at her school. Everyone knew who she was and she had tons of friends, or so she thought. Her one best friend, Kelly walked up to her.

"Ugh. Shawn asked me out again and I honestly don't have the heart to tell him to go away." she said as she linked arms with Rachel.

"Kelly, stop leading him on. You'll break his heart. So, I got a letter from Julliard and they are going to be at the show Friday night watch me!" she said excidelty.

Kellys eyes got wide and she flipped her blonde hair from her shoulders, which she often did before she got exicted.

"Thats so awesome! That means they can watch me. After all I am playing Glinda, opposite you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel Berry doesn't share the spotlight. She decided she would make it her mission to outshine her best friend. Though, she knew she had it in the bag. She was so ready. Her and Kelly walked to there first period and sat gabbering about their shared Barbra Striesand fan website.

She sat in her math class thinking about all the great things she had coming up. First, she and Jesse were in a full fledged romance, or so she thought Second, she shared the spotlight with her best friend in the school play. Last, she and her glee club were headed to sectionals in two weeks and she had the most beautiful solo picked out for herself. Life couldn't get more perfect.

Her day went on and she finally ended up in glee club. Her favorite part of the day. her glee club appreciated her talent and basically gave her the solos. She had a solo almost everyday and every performance. They were the top glee club in all of her district which was kinda of a big deal. She walked into Glee and everyone was quiet and looking at her. She quickly fixed her bangs to make sure they weren't all crazy from the wind. Her glee club teacher Mr. Deans was looking at her sadly. She tried to hide her confusion. Instead she started talking.

"Hey Guys, look I know you're upset that I won't be preforming the invitation this weekend but as you all know it is my debut for Wicked. Im sorry, there will be others. You just need to get over it. Obvisouly, you wont be as good without me but I will be there in-"

"Rachel, theres been an accident." Mr. Dean said.

"An accident? Like what kind?" she was confused.

"Your dads were on their way to work this morning and a big trucks breaks were locked and he ran through the stop light into your dads car. I'm sorry." he said solemnly.

Rachels eyes grew wide as she processed the information then she suddenly took charge.

"Well, I guess I better get to the hospital to take care of my dads. Im guess they have a few broken bones. Ill have to skip rehearsal but-"

"Rachel! Your dads are dead!" Jesse yelled and the whole glee club turned to him.

Rachel suddenly dropped to the floor and just sat there. Jesse rushed over to her side but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." She told him. All the color had left her face and the whole club could tell she was in shock.

"Rachel, you have to go to the hospital. Your dad's sister, Shelby, has been contacted. She's flying in from Ohio and she will make the arangments. I will drive you."

"NO. I'll walk there." she was still on the floor.

"I don't think thats best."

"I TOLD MY DADS I WOULD WALK HOME AND THATS WHAT ILL DO. THEY WANTED THAT." then she started sobbing. She couldn't stop and the whole glee club was crying for her. She was on the floor and she was screaming and sobbing. No one knew what to do. They knew her dads meant everything to her and they were ultimately her best friends. Suddenly, everything in Rachel's eyesight went black. There was nothing left. She was empty

**...**

Rachel Berry woke up in her bed. She was confused. She was wearing the same outfit as what she assumed was the day before. She looked outside and it was dark. She had a huge headache and she didn't understand or remember how she got here. She quickly got out of bed and called her dads.

"Daddy! Papa?" she walked downstairs and heard someone on the phone. It was a woman.

"Oh, i don't know... She's still asleep, she probably won't remember any of this... Yes, I know. Leroy and Hiram would want her with us...Rich, what do you want me to do? She needs a place to live...She can leave New York, she'll have too... This will be so hard for her...Love you too.." Rachel recognized the voice of her Aunt Shelby. What was she doing here? Why was Rachel leaving? Her aunt lived in like Oklahoma or something. Rachel stepped into the Kitchen.

"Aunt Shelby? What are you doing here? Do my fathers know you're here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I know you miss them." and she wrapped her arms around Rachel and suddenly rachel remembered. She was in Glee club and Mr. Dean told her that her dads were in a car accident and they were dead. She started crying and couldn't stop. They were gone and she had no one. She couldn't imagine her life without her dads.

"I know this is a lot to handle but I'm there for you. I made you soup. Its vegan." Rachel smiled meekly and simply walked upstairs and fell back asleep.

**...**

****Again, Rachel woke up in her bed this time it was dark and she assumed she slept through the night and day. It was now Wednesday night. She missed her dads and she didn't know what she would ever do. She checked her phone and had ten missed calls and texts. Mostly from Kelly and Jesse. She through her phone on the floor and quickly got in the shower, where she cried more. There was no way she was doing the musical now. She didn't care. Her Understudy could do it. She just wanted to be alone. Which is what she was now. Alone. She got out of the shower and put on fresh pajamas, when she got back to her bed, she saw a note that read.

_Rachie, working on the arrangements for your fathers funeral. I hope to see you soon and ill be back by midnight. Here is some soup I made you please eat it. I love you. _

Shelby

She ate the soup but she didn't taste it. It burnt her throat as it went down but she didn't care. Her eyes were red and puffy. She hated feeling this way. She usually would sing about her feelings but she didn't feel it anymore. She quickly finished her soup and closed her eyes. Sleeping will fix this.

**...**

****Rachel woke up the next morning and felt like walking downstairs. The whole living room filled with flowers and baskets and cookies. Oh, how lovely, she thought. Celbrating my fathers death. She smiled sarcastically and went to the kitchen.

"Rachie! You're awake. How are you feeling?" her aunt asked

"I feel like shit." Rachel never said a bad word but she didn't care.

"Watch your language. Your school called. They gave the role of Elphaba to your understudy, I'm sorry Rachel. I know Julliard was coming and they called and offered their condolences. Jesse and Kelly came by to bring you flowers. I also would like to talk about your living arrangements and the funeral is on sunday. We will be out of here on Tuesday."

Rachel wasn't really listening. She knew she would lose the part and Jesse and Kelly would come. Her ears perked up at the last part.

"Wait, what? Leaving?"

"Um, yes you're coming to Lima, Ohio to live with me and your Uncle Rich. You can't stay here alone."

New York was all Rachel Berry had left that made her happy.

"Im not moving! This is my home! I don't want to leave. My life is here!" she yelled through her tears. She couldn't leave. Never! She wouldn't have it.

"I'm sorry Rachel. This is out of your control. Now eat please. Im sorry, baby" her aunt seemed so sad for her but she was mad and she threw the plate of fruit on the ground and ran back upstairs to cry.

There was no way Rachel would every live or enjoy Lima, Ohio.

* * *

><p>Theres ch. 1! Let me know you guys!<p>

Love love love

Nicolette


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm sorry about the weird chapter update. This is my chapter two! I was surprised who many alerts I've gotten! We finally meet Finn in this, well kinda. )

I don't own glee! :)

* * *

><p>It was now the day before her dad's funeral and Rachel finally was feeling well enough to talk to her friends.<p>

"What do you mean you're moving?"

"My dads wanted me to move to Ohio if anything ever happened to them, so i'm going there."

She really didn't care about anything anymore. She looked terrible and she was losing weight, she didn't even sing. She went back to school for a couple days and she didn't request any solos and she didn't even really acknowledge Jesse. She wasn't sorry either. She lost the two most important people in her life and that was all that mattered. She had nothing to live for or so she felt. She knew moping around was making everyone a little mad but they didn't understand her pain. They had never felt this way. She wanted to get out. She needed to get out.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Kelly." she smiled small but her eyes were full of sorrow.

"What about you and Jesse?" She hadn't even thought about Jesse. She was sure that he hated her, after all he had been ignoring her because she was ignoring him. He was selfish anyway.

"I'm not sure. I think we are over. I don't care though." her best friend shrugged.

"He wasn't worth it anyway! Are you going to join the Glee Club there?" she asked

"No. I'm done singing."

"Oh! But Rachel, you have the most incredible voice. Don't be sad forever." she knew her best friend was just trying to help. She knew her dads would want her to be happy so she would try her best to be for them.

"Thanks, Kel."

The funeral was really hard for Rachel, her glee club sang a song in honor of them and she cried the whole ceremony. People were sorry for Rachel but they didn't understand her pain. They would never. She tried to smile politely and walk on through. She answered questions like "Where are you moving?" "what grade are you in?" Didn't they get that her dads just died? Jesse had shown up but she and him both knew it was over and she had something else to cry about. She was moving tomorrow and there was nothing she could do about it. She was learning to simply move forward.

"Rachel! Get your butt down here! We have to go!" Rachel took one last look around her room. She would miss the window that looked into the bust streets of New York. She would miss the pink walls and her bed. This room was all she had left. It hurt to leave. She smiled and walked out of her old life and into her new life. Which she wasn't so excited about.

"Coming!" she yelled as she ran downstairs. She was doing a good job of hiding her emotions. She never let her aunt see her cry anymore. She was going to have to be strong even if it meant smiling. She got into the moving van with her Aunt and headed out for a long journey. She put her iPod in and silently cried while she started a new life.

They were driving through the small town of Lima, Ohio. Rachel rolled her eyes at how boring everything was. She was from New York City! She was born a city girl. She scoffed at the only nice restaurant called "BreadStix". She really didn't understand why people would want to live in such a small place. She passed a high school call McKinley High and she assumed she would be attending that school Public School. She had never been to a public school before.

"Thats the school you'll be going too! I know its small and public but I hear they have a glee club so maybe you can join that club!"

She knew her aunt was only trying to help.

"I don't sing anymore. " was all she said and her aunt said nothing more until they pulled into the driveway of a very boring looking house in a boring looking neighborhood. She quickly grabbed her pink suitcase form the front seat and walked to the front door. She saw her Uncle Rich standing in the doorway ready to greet her.

"Hey, Princess. Im sorry about your dads and I hope one day you'll be able to call this place home." she took one look at him and said

"I doubt it."

She walked inside and smelled something fresh like flowers. They also had flowers in their kitchen. She was tired of flowers, like those were supposed to make her feel better. She wandered around and noticed there was a living room and a master bedroom and she walked into the guest bedroom. Which she assumed was hers. The room was small and it smelled old. She could pribablt make it her own. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. She laid on the bed and much to her surprise it was comfortable.

She woke up to all her stuff placed in the bedroom and she decided to keep her mind busy and she would unpack. She quickly put her hand to her stomach as it growled, she hadn't eaten all day. She walked down the hall and noticed her dinner on the counter. Her Aunt and Uncle were gone. Oh, well. She was about to eat when she heard the doorbell ring. She rolled her eyes and considered not answering it. She ignored it and took a bite of the vegan lasagna her aunt made and it was really good.

She heard a voice. "I know you're in there! Our windows are across from each other." her back went straight up and she was curious to who it was. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi! Im Kurt Hummel! I live next door! You must be Rachel Berry! Your uncle talks very highly of you!" she felt her stomach churn inside because she felt guilty talking to her uncle the way she did. "Anyway, I thought maybe we could be friends! You know, so you have someone on the first day of school? I could help you pick out something to wear. Im Kurt by the way." he finaly stopped talking and she thought for a second at how annoying this clearly gay boy was.

"Look, my dads died and I was forced to move here from New York. That is my home. Not here! I don't need any friends. Thanks for the offer." and she shut the door in his very stunned face. She started school wednesday and she was nevous and could use a friend but not Kurt Hummel. Or whatever. She took her plate of food back to her room and looked to the window and saw Kurt Hummel on the phone looking annoyed and a little sad.

Sure she felt bad its over. She put on her iPod and started unpacking and let the music take her.

The next morning

The sun shone through her window and she squinted her eyes and groaned. She forgot to close her blinds. She got up to close her blind and she noticed Kurt in the next room dancing like crazy. She slightly opened her window so she could hear what he was singing. She gasped as she recognized him singing "Popular" from Wicked. She looked down sadly as she remembered her once musical and she missed her dads but she giggled as she heard him sing. For the first time she had laughed.A real laugh. She then felt really bad for being mean and thought she could use a friend. She opened the window. And yelled

"Kurt! Kurt!" she yelled getting annoyed. he finally noticed her banging on the window and he stopped and blushed. He opened the window.

"What do you want?"

"Look, Kurt is it? Im sorry for the way I treated you. My dads died and I am really quite lonely. I heard you singing and you have a great voice, though not as good as mine, but I stopped singing. I would love a friend if you could forgive me. Please?" she said smiling.

Kurt just looked at her and slowly a smile crept on his face and he jumped out the window and into her room.

"I forgive you! Rachel Berry, prepare for the best friend you've ever had! I am gay, so you don't have to worry about me fallinf for you but who could fall for a girl wearing an owl on her shirt. We will surely fix that. I have to go to school but Ill see you tomorrow. We can carpool! See you later." and he quickly jumped through the window again and ran to the truck who was honking.

"Im coming, Finn! Patience."

Rachel made a small smile. She had a friend. Maybe Lima wasn't so bad after all. Rachel had finally finished unpacking her clothes and everything else she brought. Her room was starting to look very Rachel Berry esque. Her dads would be proud. She knew her dads were always with her and it soothed her heart to know that she had two guardian angels instead of just one.

"Love you dads!" she quickly ran downstairs to apologize to her Uncle Rich. She spotted him drinking coffee with her Aunt Shelby. Her Aunt saw her and Rachel nodded and her aunt got up and left.

"Uncle Rich? Can I have a moment of your time?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"Sure, Rach, anything for my favorite niece."

"i'm really sorry about what I said to you the other day. I didn't mean it, I'm lucky I even have a home. As much as I do hate it here, I promise to live under your house and rules and be happy for the most part-"

"Rachel, Honey, your dads just died. I don't expect you to be happy ever. I expect you to cry and be mad and confused. You're such a strong girl and you look better already even thought its been about a week. I love you, and so does Shelby and this town already loves you. You shine brighter than anyone in this town. Don't be sorry!" he put his hand on her shoulder while she silently cried. She pulled him into a hug and let him hold her. She knew she had someone. She was glad it was him.

"Thanks Uncle Rich." she went back upstairs and put on her Barbra Streisand record and just sat in her room and remembered. "My Man" from FUnny Girl were her and her dads favorite song and she laughed while she remembered.

_Flashback_

_Leroy sang to Hiram_

_Oh my man I love him so_

_He'll never know_

_All my life is just despair_

_But I don't care_

_When he takes me in his arms_

_The world is bright, alright_

_Rachel giggled into her palm while she watched her dads duet with each other to her favorite song. She hoped one day she could find a man that loved her as much her dads loved each other. THey finished and Rachel applauded! _

_"Oh daddy, papa, that was grand! I hope one day I will find a man worthwhile to sing too!" she said_

_ "Rae, you will. I know that. You will find a boy and you will take him by the hand and sing this song to him. He will love you because of everything you are." Leroy said. _

_ "how will I know?"_

_ "You'll know it when you see him." Hiram added._

Rachel remembered this as her favorite memory. She knew for sure Jesse wasn't the one she could ever sing this too. He was always telling her how her voice could be better. As if! She thought. She was better than him. She wiped away her tears and turned off the music, shed have enough for one day. She looked up from her bed and saw a boy standing in Kurt's window.

He was giant, probably taller than 6 foot. He was just staring at her with no expression at all really. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans from what she could tell. Why was he looking into her window? She took one look at him and shrieked, scaring them both. She stood up and glared at him and shut the window, well more like slammed it. That boy was staring at her! Invading her privacy. What was this town? She would never see it as normal!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Love you all!<p>

Review!

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette


	3. First Day

Hey! Sorry it took me so long! I lost this whole chapter and had to re-write it! Thanks for all the story alerts and favorites! You guys are awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up two hours before she needed too. Her alarm sounded and she shot straight up. Today was her first day at that hick school, McKinley High. She quickly headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hop in the shower. She was nervous, no count. She was going to try and walk in as confident as ever and rock that school. Surely, someone as cool as Kurt by her side she would be looked highly upon. She would start new and fresh and show people who she really was. Rachel Barbra Berry. Daughters of Berry Broadway and Co, owners.<p>

She finally got out of the shower after letting the water run down her back and her eyes fluttering open and closed. She went over to her closet and wondered what she would wear. She didn't want to wear her expensive clothes because she knew the others would be jealous. So, she put on her favorite blue and red dress from Nordstrom, her white tights, and black penny loafers and decided she looked dressed to impress.

"Rachel! Honey! I got your breakfast!" her aunt called from the kitchen. She grabbed all of her necessary school items and shouted, "Thanks Aunt Shelby!"

She ate her cereal in silence thinking so hard about her dads and how much she wished they could give her advice. They would both smile and say "Shine brighter than all the Stars Blue Berry." She wiped a single tear from her face remembering their soft eyes and bright smiles. She hoped they were with her today because she would need them.

"I'll be your brightest star, Daddies." Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Oh, that must be Kurt here to pick you up! I'll get it!" Shelby ran to the door. Rachel heard the door open and her aunt say, "Kurt! Hello! How are you? Thank you, by the way. Let me get Rachel."

"Rachel, its time to leave, Kurt and Finn are ready!" she immediately wondered who Finn was and how he got such a weird name. She decided to ask Kurt about the weird boy in his window later.

"Hey Kurt. " she smiled.

"Hello, Rachel! Ready? You excited? I am. I can't wait for you to meet everyone. I looked you up on Google and you're quite talented, so maybe you'd like to join me in Glee after school?" he said very quickly.

"Oh, um, I don't think ill be joining Glee club."

"Why? You're ah-mazing!" he asked confusedly.

"I don't really sing anymore. " she said quietly

"Oh, well thats a shame. Barbra would be broken. RIght, lets go. My step-brother is waiting." he said. Finally it clicked in her head that he was the boy in the wind. She approached the red truck and saw the same boy. Their eyes met and he blushed furiously and she scowled in his direction as she jumped into the back seat.

"Rachel, this is my giant step brother, FInn. Quaterback and star of New Direction. Finn, this is our new neighbor, Rachel." Rachel scoffed at Finn's resume and spoke up,

"Three time national Show Choir first place winner. I've played the lead in four musicals. I dance and I run Barbra Streisand's Fan Club. Kurt, you forgot to mention that Finn was a Peeping Tom" she could tell Finn seemed annoyed but she had caught him.

"Ew! Finn! You were watching Rachel from my window? Thats creepy. Sorry, diva." Kurt gasped.

Rachel let out a giggle and Finns tight grip on the steering wheel loosened a bit.

"Sorry about that, its just that I've never seen you before so I was curious."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked out the window clearly disgusted with Finn. She listened to Kurt drabble on about some girl named Quinn and how she was using Finn and he couldn't actually love someone as bitchy as Quinn. Finn would just roll his eyes and take in what Kurt said. Kurt didn't really seem to like this Quinn girl. Finn finally told Kurt to stay out of his business and that Quinn was a nice girl but Kurt had laughed.

"So, Rachel, Whats it like to live in New York?" Finn asked hoping she would stop giving him the cold shoulder.

"It's wonderful." was all she said. The truck came to a stop and she realized they were there. She got out of the truck and watched as Finn said goodbye to Kurt. He looked at Rachel and just nodded.

"Okay, Rachel. You are new and people are expecting you and so just be prepared."

Rachel just smiled and decided she was already a celebrity here and she should just go for it.

"I have math right now and you have english but we have lunch together, so lets meet at your locker! Good Luck Miss berry!" he said and ran off.

Rachel held her head high and plastered a show face on and walked through the doors. The first thing that greeted her was a purple slushy.

"TAKE THAT NEWBIE" and a group of jocks ran away. She stood there dripping in grape slushy and she was trembling because she was cold and it was dripping down her chest. She stood there humiliated and didn't know what to do, she could hear the laughter from all the students. She noticed three cheerleaders laughing at her and finally felt someone put their hand on her arm and drag her into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, we will have you fixed in no time. The slushing doesn't stop so get used to it." the chocolate brown girl said as she rinsed out Rachels hair.

"Thank you." was all she said. Her eyes burned and her outfit was clearly ruined.

"Its because you're new and they feel threatened by anyone new." said the asian girl

"Stick with us and you should be fine. You're Rachel Berry right? Kurt told us all about you! Im Mercedes and this is Tina. You are kinda famous in our Glee Club, are you going after school?" mercedes asked.

"No, I don't sing anymore. But ill see you at lunch. It was nice to meet you and thanks for cleaning me up." Rachel said and ran out of the bathroom and into her english class.

She ended up sitting next to Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend.

"Well, Rachel, welcome to McKinley. I see you were properly welcomed here." he said gesturing to her purple dress.

"Yes. I feel so sticky and gross."

"Don't worry, i transferred from Dalton and they stop after a while. Kurt tells me you were very popular in your school in New York and you're an execellent singer. We are doing Wicked themed songs after school in the Auditorium if you want to come. I know Kurt told me you don't sing since your dads died but I just thought I would ask again." Blaine said

"Thanks Blaine, but i really don't want to sing anymore. Please respect that." she said and left because the bell had rung. She ran to her locker really fast and then headed to her spanish class with Mr. Schuester. She walked in and noticed Kurt was jabbing away and there was a group of about 13 people listening intently to him. She recognized Kurt, Finn, Tina, and Mercedes. Kurt waved her over and she smiled and went and joined the group.

"Hey! Rach! Blaine told me you and him had a good time in English! Im glad your making friends too! Let me introduce to the rest of glee club. Mr. Shue put us all in the same spanish class. So, this here is Noah Puckerman. He is on the football team and can't control himself when it comes to the ladies."

She looked over at the mohawked boy and smiled. He was cute she thought and he smiled at her and she felt her heart drop.

"Hey, there hottie. Let me know if you ever need a favor, I'm your guy." he said and she rolled her eyes and found her heart.

"You've met Finn, but this is his girlfriend Quinn." Kurt said as she looked at Quinn and smiled but Quinn didn't respond the smile. She now understood what Kurt was saying earlier in the truck. She was really pretty, she had long blonde hair and green eyes. She seemed perfect.

"Her minions, Santana and Brittnay"

"Hey stubbles." the latina spat in her face and the blonde girl just giggled in her palm and turned back to her coloring book.

"Santana, be nice. This is Mike, Tinas boyfriend, Rory the Irish exchange student. This is Sam. and thats it! Meet the Glee club." Sam smiled at Rachel and she smiled back and sat next to Kurt in the empty seat. She talked with Kurt most of the time and Tina and Mercedes occasionally chimed in. She was contasntly getting hit on by Puck which Kurt assured her was normal and not to pay any attention. She got glares from Quinn while Finn just stared at her. Which made her uncomfortable, to say the least. She was finally feeling like she belonged. Her dads would be so proud. She made it through the rest of the day and she was asked again if she would come to glee club but she politely declined.

After school, she remembered that everyone said they would be singing in the auditorium. Maybe she would got and listen to them and see how good they really were. They probably all sucked because she had never even heard of them. She opened the door to the Auditorium and snuck in. She walked in right when Quinn and Mercedes were singing "Popular". She laughed at all the right parts and found that she actually liked them singing. Quinn looked so pretty when she was singing. Its a shame she's such a bitch in real life. Then, she cried while Kurt and Blaine sang "For Good" they were so pure and good. She missed singing so much. She listened to more and noticed no one did her big number. She waited till she thought they were all gone to head up to the stage. All of the sudden the lights turned off except for the spotlight and the stage called to her. She couldn't see out into the chairs, so she started signing her favorite song.

She motioned for the piano player to start playing "Defying Gravity"

She put all her emotions aside and starting singing.

_Something has changed within me, _  
><em>Something is not the same.<em>  
><em>I'm through with playing by the rules<em>  
><em>Of someone else's game.<em>

_Too late for second-guessing, _  
><em>Too late to go back to sleep.<em>  
><em>It's time to trust my instincts, <em>  
><em>Close my eyes and<em> leap.

_It's time to try_  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye I'm<em>  
><em>Defying Gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down... <em>

_I'm through accepting limits_  
><em>'Cause someone says they're so.<em>

_Some things I cannot change, _  
><em>But till I try, I'll never know.<em>  
><em>Too long I've been afraid of<em>  
><em>Losing love I guess I've lost.<em>_  
><em>_Well, if that's love, _  
><em>It comes at much too high a cost! <em>

_I'd sooner buy_  
><em>Defying gravity.<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye, <em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity.<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying Gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down.<em>

_I'd sooner buy_  
><em>Defying gravity.<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye, <em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity.<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying Gravity<em>

_And you won't bring me down._  
><em>Bring me down! <em>  
><em>Ahhahhoahh<em>

She had tears streaming down her face. She hadn't sung that powerful since her dads died and she missed it. Defying Gravity was her favorite song and she thought it fit her current state of life. She sadly smiled to the empty audience and then all the sudden the lights turned on and she had 13 people all on their feet applauding her. She looked up and noticed Kurt crying and Mr. Shue was clapping wildly. Rachel, suddenly coming back to life.

"Thanks." she said and ran out of the Theater all the way till she got home. She ran to her room and cried. She didn't know why she was crying, just that she missed her dads and singing made her miss them more. But she knew she was good and they thought so but she felt like joining the glee club would remind her that its okay to be happy. She had no reason to be happy. Right?

* * *

><p>Okay! Thats it for Ch. Three. Hope you all liked it! :) Um. Im really bad with editing my work sometimes, so if anyone would like to volunteer to edit my work, that would be nice!<p>

FInchel will be coming soon, promise!

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette!

Reviews would be beautiful! :)


	4. Late Nights

I know this chapter is kinda short but i had to stop it before I got any further. Im thinking of doing Finns POV. What do you guys think? It is a Rachel POV story but I was thinking of adding his so we can see into Finns life more!

I also had a review asking how Kurt could jump through her window if she was upstairs. I don't remember putting that her room was upstairs and if I did I'm sorry. Its a one story house and their rooms are right next to each other. ;)

I don't own glee though I wish I did!

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked out her window and realized maybe she slept through the night and through the day again and it was now the next night. She groaned into the pillow remembering how she probably embarrassed herself in front of all those kids in glee club. She checked her phone and had seven missed calls and several text messages. Five from Kurt and two from mercedes and tina. THe text messages included Kurt, her aunt, and Kelly. She checked the time. 10:15 pm.<p>

She wondered why she slept so much. She could sleep for days, maybe she should see a doctor and they could tell her if something was wrong with her. She decided to go outside because it was a beautiful night and there was no way she was going to sleep now. She walked out on the porch and sat on the swing. She closed her eyes and took in the smell. It smelled fresh, like it should in the beginning of May. She never liked the rain and she could feel the warmth coming and that made her a little happier inside.

"Hi, daddies. I miss you a lot. Sometimes I just sleep and sleep so I don't have to think of you. Nothing is the same without you. Aunt Shelby and Uncle Rich are doing so well taking care of me. You're lucky to have them and so am I. I made some friends. Kurt Hummel is my best friend. Well, I've known him for less than a week but I like him a lot and his boyfriend Blaine, is amazing too. I sang for the first time today, it made me sad. I cried the whole time and when i was done, everyone was watching me. I felt so bad for doing something that made me happy while I'm not happy. I really miss you everyday and I love you more than anything. I wish you were here with me." she was sobbing by the end of her speech to her dads.

"You know, you're allowed to be happy." she heard a voice come from next door. Rachel looked over at the figure standing. There were no fences here in Lima so privacy was never insured. She realized it was Finn and dried her tears

"God, can't I get any privacy here. Were you spying on me?" she demanded

"No. I come out here when I can't sleep. Its May, my favorite month, and its warm. Im sorry that it seems creepy. Welcome to Lima" he said with a smile.

"I kinda hate it here sometimes. But its quite peaceful out here. I love May too. " she said, forgiving Finn.

"Yeah, its flowery." he said to no one in particular. Rachel hesitated then said "Do you want to come sit on the swing with me?" he nodded and made his way over.

"Rachel, you're really talented." he suddenly said breaking the silence.

"I know. Thank you, Finn." she said to him

"Everyone loved your performance. It made us all cry."

"Finn, please. I won't join the glee club so don't ask. "

"Whoa! Rachel Berry, what makes you think we would just let you in! You have to audition." he said

"I would get in. I'm a star."

"you're so sure of yourself. That would bug me if I didn't feel so sad for you." she laughed after he said that.

"Well, Finn Hudson. I'm glad the death of my fathers keeps me from bugging you." she said sarcastically

"Oh, Rachel, thats not what i meant at all."

"Its okay, Finn. Im used to it. "

"You know, like i said, you are allowed to be happy. It may be hard but you can do it." he said

"How would you know?" she yelled at him

"My dad died in the army."

"Oh, Finn, Im so sorry." she felt so bad for snapping at him.

"It's okay." They both sat there not saying anything. It felt good to have someone next to her and be comfortable. She didn't know Finn Hudson very well but she liked him. She wanted to know him more and find out about his life. After five minutes it was his turn to say something

"Rachel?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Seeing you on that stage gave me chills. You really have something and I know you know it but I wanted to tell you. You really are something special. Don't forget that." he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Finn. That means a lot. Thanks for being so nice to me. Jocks aren't nice to girls like me. They just don't like me" she said sadly.

" I like you." he said with a smile. She smiled back up at him and could feel herself blush a little.

"Well, I'm tired. Goodnight, Rachel. Hopefully we can do this again, ill see you in the morning." he said and he disappeared into his house. She smiled and closed her eyes. Maybe Finn wasn't so bad after all. She fell asleep on the swing and awaited another long school day.

Friday came and went. She went to school. She went through the motions and she did it with a smile. She ended up getting all her new friends phone numbers. She was really happy she finally had some real friends. Kurt invited her over Saturday night for Kareoke Night/ Sleepover with Mercedes and she said yes.

As soon as she go home that day she did all her weekends homework so she wouldn't have to do it tomorrow. As she lay in her bed to go to sleep, she couldn't help but wonder if Finn was outside tonight. Of course he wasn't. It was Friday, he was probably with Quinn. She fell asleep dreaming of her dads smiles and how she hoped she was making a come back. She missed her old self. She was broken down and tired and she cried a lot.

The Next Day: Kurts house; 7:00pm.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Kurt said as he ran to answer the door! Mercedes followed close behind.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. My aunt wanted me to eat dinner with her." she laughed and walked in. She walked in the house and were greeted by two people who seemed to be Kurt and Finn's parents.

"Hi, Rachel! I am Carole and this is my husband Burt! I want you to feel like you're at home! Feel free to treat us and you would your parents. We already have heard so much about you and can we just say. that we love you." Carole said with a grin and pulled her in for a hug.

"Oh, my! Thank you so much! I feel so welcome. You have a lovely home!"

"Let's go to my room! Rachel, I want to see your website!" he said. He and Mercedes walked away and she followed and ran into a towering FInn on his way out of him room.

"Ouch!" she said as her head came into contact with his.

"Rach! Im so sorry! I should really watch where i'm going." FInn said. She smiled and felt Kurt and Mercedes watching her.

"It's okay Finn, you're so tall you probably couldn't see me up there!" she laughed

He smiled at her joke. "I like your hair."

"Oh, um, thank you. Finn thats so kind of you." he scratched his head and frowned and ran away. Rachel walked right up to Kurt and Mercedes Smirking faces.

"Don't give me that face." and she walked into what she assumed was Kurt's room. She heard Mercedes say "I like your hair? What kind of compliment was that. Your brother is whacked up when it comes to girls." and Kurt giggled and entered the room.

"He has a girlfriend, Rach." Mercedes said with a warning tone.

"I know Mercedes. I don't like Finn romantically. Or at all really, he's too tall" she said matter of factly.

"We can only dream that he breaks up with Quinn." Kurt said as he laid on his bed.

"What is so wring with Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Well, last year Quinn got pregnant and said it was Finn's baby-" Mercedes started.

"But really it was Puck's baby and Finn found out and broke up with her but now they are back together."

"So, he forgave her? I would be so mad! What happened to Quinn and Puck's baby?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, someone adopted her." Kurt said uninterested

Rachel thought about how mad at Quinn she would be and she wondered why Finn was with her right now. She seemed so unlikable and mean. Sure, she was gorgeous but she couldn't see Finn being with her just because of her looks.

"Oh, well, I'm glad they gave her to someone who could love her." Rachel said.

After five long hours of watching movies and eating junk food Rachel looked over and Mercedes and Kurt were passed out on each other. She stifled a giggle and put the blanket over them and turned off the TV. She wasn't ready to sleep because sleep involved thinking about her dads and she couldn't bear that. One day she hoped for a good nights sleep. She walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water and sat at the counter. She heard shuffling coming into the kitchen and she stayed put before she said anything. It was someone really tall so she assumed it was Finn.

"Finn?" she said quietly. He gasped and cursed.

"Rachel! You scared me!" he said

She laughed and added, "Im sorry Finn. Im just drinking water, I couldn't sleep."

"Was Kurt's snoring too loud?" Finn asked.

"No, just thinking." she said and sipped her water.

Finn jumped up on the counter next to her.

"I miss my dads."

"I can tell. Is that why you can't sleep?" he asked her

"Yeah, I hate crying so much. I try to avoid it. I lost both my parents and I feel so alone. They were my best friends." she admitted shyly

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. Just rely on other friends and family, they will pull through for you. Glee club is like my second family."

Rachel smiled. "I don't really have any friends here. Like I've said before. A lot of people don't like me. No one kept in touch with me from New York when I left. They used me. I get it, I'm annoying sometimes. But, I have feelings you know. I never fell wanted." she ranted to him. She realized she shouldn't be ranting to someone she didn't know very well but he was listening.

"Rachel, I-" then he started buzzing. He pulled out his phone and Rachel saw Quinn's picture pop up. She instantly got jealous and she didn't know why. SHe shook her head and said "Nevermind" and left the kitchen

"Rachel?" then after she left she heard "Hello?" She had thought he wanted to be her friend and she remembered he was just a jock and she probably meant nothing to him. She was used to that. She went back into Kurt's room and found him up and ready to attack her.

"Rachel Berry." he said.

"Yes, Kurt."

"I heard you and Finn in the kitchen." he said suspiciously.

"Kurt, that was nothing. Honestly, your brother is quite the opposite of anything I would go for. I told you earlier. He has Quinn, he doesn't care about anyone or anything but being popular. I, simply, don't like him." she said and she spun around when she heard Finn's door slam and she serisouly hoped he didn't hear that.

"Miss Berry, i'm watching you." Kurt said with a smirk and Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

They both laid next to each other on Kurts bed and after minutes of no talking Rachel spoke,

"Kurt."

"Hmm?" he mumbled

"I want to join Glee Club." she said.

"I thought you would never come around." he laughed.

"Goodnight Kurt."

"Goodnight Rach."

"Go to sleep, losers! Im trying to get my beauty sleep." Mercedes chimed in

Rachel and Kurt giggled and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay! Reviews are enchanting! Let me know what you think about next chapter being Finn's POV!<p>

love. love. love

Nicolette


	5. Some Kind of Wonderful

Hey! Sorry for taking so lonnggg! But here is Chapter Five! This is Finn's POV. I know its short, but I wanted this chapter to be short and sweet so I can make the other ones longer! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorite. Everytime I get those emails my heart swells. :) Love you all! Enjoy !

Finn's Point of View

* * *

><p>Finn watched Rachel walk out the kitchen, well more like storm out. He answered his vibrating phone with a single roll of his eyes.<p>

"Hello." he mumbled.

"Finn, why didn't you text me back? Are you cheating on me?" Quinn demanded to know.

He sighed.

He loved Quinn, or so he thought he did. She used to be really cool and really hot, well she still is hot. Before all the baby drama a year ago, she was so nice and cool. After she had Beth she came back all depressed and weird and her hair was pink. Finn wasn't sure he liked it but Quinn always convinced him to stay and he did because, well, she scared him.

"Im not cheating on you. I fell asleep. " he said

"So, you didn't want to say goodnight to me? Ugh! Who are you? Ever since Rachel Berry has gotten to town, you've been acting different." he hated when she accused her of things.

"Honestly, Quinn, i don't think of her that way." oh but he did. He was weirdly attracted to Rachel Berry. He didn't like her romantically, or maybe he did. He wasn't sure of his feelings. She was hot for sure. She was hot in a mysterious way. Her outfits were weird and she talked too much. She seemed to care though and Quinn never cared.

"Fine. Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight Quinnie. Love you too" he said and hung up. He ran his fingers through his hair hoping that would rid his head of all Rachel and Quinn thoughts. He just didn't want to focus on it, not now. He walked past Kurts door and paused when he heard a voice.

"…that was nothing. Honestly, your brother is quite the opposite of anything I would go for. I told you earlier. He has Quinn, he doesn't care about anyone or anything but being popular. I, simply, don't like him."

So, she didn't like him at all, Not even a little bit! Ugh. He didn't know why that bothered him, but it did. He slammed his door because he didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't know why it bothered him so much because Rachel Berry was just a girl. A girl who happened to be all kinds of amazing. No! He wouldnt do this to himself. Finn fell asleep eventually.

Next Morning.

"Finn! Breakfast!"

He groaned. His mom was waking him but the heavenly smell was making a it a little easier to get out of bed. He walked down the hall and he could hear Rachel laughing really hard and he smile because he had never heard her laugh before. She heard Kurt scream and Mercedes giggle. He watched Rachel for a second and he noticed how pretty she actually was. She was wearing a tank top and short short. Her legs were rocking, they were amazing. Her boobs were small but they were still boobs. Then he snapped out of it, remember Quinn.

They were making pancakes. Probably vegan because of Rachel. They all stopped what they were doing and Kurts eyebrow raised.

"Good Morning, Finn." Rachel said and walked toward him. She was smiling widely and threw flour in his face. Finn was really surprised and he heard a round of laughter and he chased after Rachel. She squealed and ran away but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. He didn't know if Kurt and Mercedes were still in there but he didn't care. She had really big eyes. Big pretty brown eyes. Her hair was so soft. She looked so angelic. She was short too, he liked that. He couldn't help the feeling he got. All the hurt he had felt last night when she said those things went away and he could see in her eyes that she was sorry.

Forgiven.

"You can kiss me if you want too." she said staring straight into his eyes and his world stopped and he couldn't think of anything he would rather do than kiss Rachel Berry.

"I want to." was all he said and he leaned in. The kiss was kind of perfect. Their lips met and her lips were full and warm. It was the sweetest kiss, their mouths stayed closed and it was a kiss he has never had with Quinn. As quick as it hard started, it ended with her putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away.

"F-Finn. No. I shouldn't have don't that. What about Quinn? She already hates me. Oh my gosh. Bye." and she ran away with tears in her eyes. He wanted to regret that kiss so badly but he couldn't and he decided not telling Quinn was the best idea. He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated at the groaned and passed a very curious and suspicious Kurt and Mercedes.

"Where is Rachel?" Kurt said.

"How would I know?" Finn said curtly.

"Well, Finn, you were last with her making breakfast which Kurt and I want really badly." Mercedes said with an attitude.

"I'm here! My aunt was calling me and so I ran outside really quickly. Finn was just leaving to work in the shop, right?" Rachel said. He did have some work at Burt's auto shop and he didn't think he could be in the same room with Rachel without feeling the need to kiss her again or feeling awkward and mad at her and himself all at the same time.

"Yeah. Burt has me working on a big project. So, ill see you guys later."

"Yeah, Bye Bye Finn." Rachel shooed him out.

He just shrugged his shoulders and left.

Rachel Berry was going to be the death of him.

* * *

><p>OKay! Hope you liked it! Finn and Rachel Finally kissed! How will Rachel deal with it? Will she tell Kurt? Will Quinn Find out? Review! Review! :) Love you oh so much.<p>

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette


	6. Just Friends

Hey Guys! I hope you all had a special Valentine's Day and i hope you enjoyed Glee last night! I promise i'll have some Finchel soon! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Finn walk back to his room looking really hurt and confused at the same time. She was so mad at him for him kissing her but she kissed him back and was mad at herself too. She had run back and cried outside. She was mentally kicking herself for doing that. She didn't like Finn that way! He had a girlfriend and she was still grevieing. She didn't have time for a boyfriend anyway.<p>

"Racchhhel." Kurts voice broke her thoughts.

"What?" she demanded.

"We saw what happened, we were standing in the other room. What were you think girl?" Mercedes scolded her.

"I wasn't thinking, Mercedes. I simply let my body take control. I don't like FInn like that and trust me nothing else will happen between us."

"You said that last night too." Kurt said with a smile.

"Well, I mean it then. Let's eat." Rachel said and started to serve them pancakes.

After School on Monday.

"No. I can't do it." Rachel pulled against Kurt's pull.

"Rach. You have to audition. But everyone gets in and you're flawless so you don't have to worry about it!" Kurt said. She had decided she was going join glee club. She wanted something that made her happy and what couldn't make her happy other than singing all the time.

"Kurt, they all hate me already."

"But they don't hate your voice." Kurt seemed to know this for sure. She knew Quinn didn't like her and neither did Santana or Brittnay. Kurt had told her it was because they were threatened by her talent. She finally let Kurt pull her through the doors to the choir room.

"Hey Guys. Rachel wants to audition for Glee club."

"Rachel, its so nice to see you wanting to join glee club! We would love to have you." Mr. Shue said and Rachel looked over and Quinn and her minions were laughing at something Santana had just said. She found Finn's eyes and he smiled shyly at her and gave her reassuring thumbs up. Quinn noticed so Rachel looked towards Kurt. He was mouthing Barbra to her and she assumed the singing position.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I want to sing the closing number to Funny Girl. My dads used to sing this to me before they passed and I love this song. So, I'll be singing "My Man".

"Rachel, is there anyone you're picturing when you're singing this song?" Kurt asked out loud and the whole group seemed interested.

Rachel's eyes flickered to Finn and back to Kurt, "No." she said and began singing the hardest song she had ever sung.

FINN POV-

Finn noticed that her eyes flickered to his and he tried his hardest to hid his smile. Rachel turned around and he never noticed how nice Rachel's butt was. Oh. Quinn noticed he was staring at him. Rachel was wearing a plaid skirt and a sweater with an owl on it. Owls were pretty cool. She was pretty cool. She motioned to Brad to begin the song.

_Oh, my man, I love him so _

_ He'll never know _

_All my life is just despair _

_But I don't care _

He recognized this as the song Rachel was crying to the other week. He knew that this song had meant a lot to her he could see it on her face. She was really good. He sat back and closed his eyes and listened to the sweet sound fill his _ears. _

_When he takes me in his arms _

_The world is bright all right _

_What's the difference if I say _

_I'll go away _

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday _

Finn looked around at the others in the club to see their reactions. Mr. Shue was smiling really wide. He probably liked have someone other than Mercedes do all the solos. I mean Mercedes was good but all her songs required Finn to dance and Finn was not a good dancer. Kurt and Mercedes were full on crying. Sam, Mike, Artie, and Puck were all eyebrows raised. Quinn. Santana, and Brit were all looking at Rachel with no expression at all. Rory was entranced by all that was Rachel Berry and Blaine and Sugar were laughing at a joke Sugar had said.

_For whatever my man is _

_I am his _

_forever more _

Suddenly the music gets faster and Rachel Berry gets a little more into it.

_Oh my man I love him so _

_He'll never know _

_All my life is just despair _

_But I don't care _

_When he takes me in his arms _

_The world is bright all right _

Rachel was finishing the song and everyone was amazed at how long she could hold the notes and the tears streamed down her face. God, she was so good. He felt his heart tingle and wished that this song was for him.

_What's the difference if I say _

_I'll go away _

_When I know I'll come back on my knees someday _

_For whatever my man is _

_I am his forever more_

She finished the song and quickly wiped her tears and smiled really widely ready to accept her applause. Finn stood up first clapping wildy, followed by the rest of the club.

She finished the song that took her back to her old life in New York. She blocked out the whole club. She smiled and accepted the applause with a huge smile. She finally was doing something that made her happy. Even Santana was clapping and smiling.

"Rachel! That was amazing! Your dads would be so proud! Welcome to New Directions! " Mr. Shue said. Rachel was suddenly bombarded with 13 other people hugging her and she was laughing and smiling. She finally belonged to something special. And she sure felt special. The bell rang to let them know school was over and so was Glee club. Rachel went to grab her purse and her books and said goodbye to her new friends, being sure to avoid Finn. She ran out to her locker and quickly put her books away, she didn't have homework tonight.

"Rachel!" Hey!" Rachel sighed at the sound of Finn calling her name. Why couldn't he just stay away! She couldn't do this.

"Well, hello Finn, did you enjoy my performance?" she asked non chalantly and started walking to her car.

"You were so good Rachel. You're beautiful." he said and realized what he said a blushed. Rachel raised an eyebrow and started to speak.

"Finn. As much as I hate to admit it, I do have developing feelings for you. But, you're with Quinn and you love her. I just got out of a relationship and my dads died, I am no where near ready for a relationship anyway. I don't like the idea of you complimenting me and kissing me while you're with Quinn. So, if its alright with you, i'd like to stay friends." she said to him with wide eyes.

"Um.." he was shocked that she had said something like that and he didn't want to be her friend, he wanted so much more but she was right, and he did love Quinn.

"For now." she added with a wink and got into her car and drove away. She had looked in her rear view mirror and noticed Quinn walking towards him with an angry look. Rachel, didn't do anything wrong ,so she was in the clear.

Finn! Finn!" Quinn said and ran over to Finn. He groaned as she walked over.

"Hey Babe. You coming over?" he asked.

"No, I have cheer practice today! I told you in Glee. What were you and Rachel talking about?" she said with an angry tone.

"I was just telling her how good she was and congratulating her for getting in." he said and shrugged.

"Finn! Don't talk to her! She's trying to steal you away." Quinn yelled.

"Stop it, Q! She's just my friend."

"Ugh! Finn, why do I feel like I cant trust you! Ever since Man Hands has gotten here, you've been acting strange!" Quinn pleaded with him. He could see it in her eyes that she just wanted an answer. He and Rachel were just friends, so there was no point in telling her they kissed and it was awesome, right?

"Her dads just got killed in a car accident, I'm trying to her her friend, Quinn. She needs a friend. You should be her friend too, she doesn't have a lot of friends." Quinn eyes softened as she realized how ridiculous she was being. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer to Rachel, after all, she did seem nice and she was tired of watching Brit and Santana make out all the time.

"You're right, Finn. Thank you. I think il be nicer, maybe I should bake her cookies!" Finn felt so guilty that he didn't tell her and she believed him. She leaned in for a kiss and he kissed her back. It was nothing like the one with Rachel, but a kiss nonetheless. What was a boy to do?

* * *

><p>Okay! Thats it for now! Im going to start my Faberry friendship but will it be based on secrets? Will Rachel tell Quinn? Can Finn live without Rachel?<p>

Review!

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette


	7. HummelBerry Plans

Hey Guys! I know my last chapter was a tad anti climatic.. But! This one is hopefully better. I would like to thank some lovely reviewers. First, noro, for always reviewing. lots and lots of love to you! :) And also, a new reviwerer, gleek30. You seriously made me so happy with your review. I hope you keep reading. Enjoy this next chapter. Learn more about Quinn!

* * *

><p>After cheer practice Quinn ran home to shower to get started baking. She had a feeling something was going on with Rachel and Finn and no one was fooling her. She knew when Finn was lying because he shrugged a lot. More than the average person. If getting answers meant being nice to Rachel, she would have to suck it up and do it.<p>

She put on her pink and green dress and white cardigan and ran downstairs to start baking. Quinn was 17 years old. She was popular and had the hottest guy in school, so why was she so worried about Finn? She knew she was stronger than this, than worrying so much.

Baking reminded her of that time when she was pregnant with Beth,

_A newly pregnant Quinn had duties. Stupid bake sale duties. She offered to make cupcakes for glee club. She did have a lot of time now that she was off the Cheerios, being pregnant was so limiting. Thanks Puckerman. She was deep in thought when she heard a voice,_

_"I didn't even know we had a home ec room." came Puck's voice as he sauntered over to where she was baking. She looked straight ahead with a straight face hoping Puck would leave her alone. _

_"What's all this?" he asked her as he leaned on the counter. _

_She sighed._

_"It's for cupcakes, for the stupid bake sale." as she shook her head in annoyance._

_She looked away and took a deep breath as she felt puck grab her hand and force money into her hand. She tried really hard to ignore the burning sensation that she felt on her hand. _

_"What's this?" she demanded curtly. _

_Puck smiled ."it's what I had left over of my pool cleaning money, after I bought dip and nun chucks." he added. She laughed a little. "I was getting that you kinda need money. For our kid." he said shyly. _

_She rolled her eyes. "For my kid." she reminded him. She quickly counted the money and smiled a little, "18 dollars.." She thought it was sorta endearing that he saved that money for their baby..her baby. She could easily buy diapers with this? She didn't know. She would figure something out, but she wouldnt say no to 18 dollars. _

_Puck broke her thoughts. "How much has Finn given you?" he asked as if to convince her something. _

_She looked at him and shook her head, "Stop. I told you before," she said with a laugh "I don't care if that baby comes out with a mohawk, I will go to my grave swearing it's Finn's" She looked away and shoved the 18 dollars back into his hands. She couldn't do this. Being pregnant was enough for her. _

_He touched her arm. "it would pretty awesome if it came out with a mohawk." Quinn rolled her eyes ad tried her very hardest not to smile, but that quickly broke into a wide smile. She laughed. _

_"You are such an egghead." she smiled into Puck's eyes. Which at that moment were staring straight into hears. His eyes were happy. _

_He shook his head in disagreement, "I'm not." and Quinn's smile faltered. She regretted calling him a Lima Loser, she knew in her heart that he wasn't. Quinn smiled and looked at his lips but quickly looked away desperate for a way out. She quickly took an egg and smashed it on Puck's head. _

_She smiled really wide as she watched the yolk drip down his face. She started laughing and the Puck grabbed flour and threw it in quinn's face. She quickly returned the four with throwing cocoa powder on his face. _

_Puck took the mixture and threw it at Quinn, she screamed and laughed, "That was perfectly measured!" Before she knew it they were in a full on baking war. There was flour everywhere. They were sticky and laughing. She could get used to this, she thought. _

_FInally, the throwing commenced and they came face to face. Puck pulled Quinn in and wiped away the flour from her eyes and she looked down sheepishly. She inched in closer until Finn walked in, ruining what had been a perfect moment. _

_"What the hell?" Finn asked. Puck and Quinn chuckled. _

_"We're baking." she said simply. _

She smiled at the memory. She could've had Puck if she wanted him. She was convinced she loved Finn and he forgave her after what she had done so that meant he had to love her right? She would try anything to keep Finn, and if that meant befriending Rachel Berry, she would do it.

Rachel waltzed through her room while listening to the Hairspray soundtrack. She had so much to do but she needed to get away and music was the only solution at this point. She didn't want to think about the conversation she had with Finn. She didn't want to ruin "Fuinn" or whatever the school called Finn and Quinn. There was no denying she and Finn had chemistry but she didn't want to interfere.

She wished she could talk to her dads right now. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door.

"Rachel? Honey?" her aunts voice came through the door. SHe gasped.

"Aunt Shelby! You scared me. Whats up?" she said.

"There's a girl here to see you. She is blonde, she says her name is Quinn?" Rachel's eyes widened, had she found out she and Finn kissed. Was she here to kill her? She couldn't face her, not now. She was in a life or death situation.

"Rachel?"

"Right. Well, let me see what she wants." Rachel walked down the hall and straightened her skirt and came face to face with Quinn.

"Hello Rachel." she said her name more like "Rach-el". Her voice quite and sweet. Not a hint of anger.

"I fully understand if you want to beat me up. Just avoid my nose." she said and shut her eyes tight getting ready for the blow. She waited two seconds and opened one eye.

"Why would I want to beat you up?" Quinn asked confused.

"Well.I…Um." Rachel said uncertainantly.

Quinn laughed and Rachel noticed how pretty she was and wondered why Quinn didn't smile more often.

"Can I come in?" Quinn asked.

"Um. Sure." Rachel let Quinn in and closed the door.

"I made you cookies. They are vegan because I heard you telling Kurt you were." she handed the plate to Rachel.

"Thank You Quinn. I appreciate this so much." She put the cookies on the counter and Quinn straightened her dress. Quinn hated this awkward silence. She wondered why Rachel had been so freaked out when she opened the door.

"Quinn, I don't mean to be rude. Last time I checked, you really didn't like me." Rachel broke the silence.

"Well, that's why I came. I wanted to apolgize for being such a bitch. I know you've had a hard time fitting in. Well, you are wearing a sweater with an owl on it. I want to be friends!" Quinn said with fake enthusiasm. She didn't want to be Rachel's friend. Not at all.

"Well, your offer is very generous. It is hard only having Kurt as a friend, sometimes it would be nice for real girl talk." she contemplated.

"I'm sorry about your dads, Rachel. I may not know death but I do know what its like to lose a parent." Quinn wasn't lying. Her dad left her mom when her mom finally allowed Quinn back in the house and he was cheating on her mom with a lady named Rita.

"It's alright Quinn, I'm sorry too." Rachel said. Then Rachel walked over and hugged Quinn. A real hug. Quinn awkwardly hugged her back.

"Well, I better go." Quinn said abruptly.

"Are you sure? Do you want to watch Grease? We can eat cookies and watch it? Rachel offered quizzically.

"Um, no. I'm going to go over to Finn's for dinner. I always go over on Monday's. Carole loves to have me. " Quinn said with a little smirk. Rachel notices the smirk and decides to ignore it for the time being.

"Oh..Um.. Well, tell Finn and Kurt I said hello." she counted hide her jealousy. She wish it were her that was going to the Hudson-Hummel's for dinner.

"I will. Bye Rachel." Quinn noticed the jealousy pouring from Rachel's voice and she praised herself in making her jealous. Something was seriously going on. Quinn left Rachel standing there registering what just happened. She gasped.

"UGH" she said. She ran back into her room and shut the door. She quickly grabbed her phone and texted Kurt.

-**SOS. COME TO WINDOW. NOW.**

**-R**

Kurt was in the kitchen watching Quinn and Finn make out on the couch. Disgusting. He hated Mondays for this exact reason. Quinn came over and then all they did was make out or yell at each other. If Finn was with Rachel, they would never yell at each other. Wait, what was he thinking? He shouldn't meddle. Mercedes told him to leave it alone. He loved Finn and he was starting to love Rachel, and he knew they kissed. He also knew, that it made Rachel weak at the knees and left Finn wanting more. Kurt had a gift, that and finding great online sales. His phone beeped.

**SOS. COME TO WINDOW. NOW. **

**-R. **

He rolled his eyes. Though, he must admit, he'd rather deal with one of Rachel's fits then watch his stepbrother eat Quinn's face. He walked into his room and opened the window.

"Kurt! Is Quinn there?" she said quietly and fiercely.

"Yes, Rachel, she's here. Why?"

"The strangest thing just happened." Rachel said.

"Like what?" Kurt was interested now.

"Well, she came over and made me vegan cookies. Then she apologized about being a bitch and about my dads. Then we hugged. It was weird, right? You don't think she knows. Do you?"

Kurt contemplated this story just given to him.

"Well, she seems fine here. They were just making out." he made a face and watched Rachel's face fall. "So, Quinn wants to be friends with you."

"I guess. But, Kurt, I kissed her boyfriend. I kissed Finn. Oh my gosh. I'm a home wrecker." she started to freak out.

"RACHEL! Shut up! They will hear you. Do not tell Quinn. Whatever you do, she will make your life a living hell. Just roll with this. Don't tell her though." Kurt said.

"I don't know if I can do that. I can't watch her be with him after that kiss Kurt. It was everything. I felt the kiss in my toes. It was so powerful. I can't help but think Finn and I belong together." Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth. She just admitted she really liked Finn.

Kurt's lips turned into a smile.

"I knew it! Look, Rachel, you have incredibly bad timing. Finn will NEVER break up with Quinn. She's safe. They are only together because they are familiar with each other. It's time for Plan: Get Quinn to Break Up WIth Finn."

Rachel pondered this. Finn was too nice to ever breakup with Quinn because she loved him so much so she understood.

"Um. I guess. I'm so confused. I'm sure Finn doesn't even like me."

"Rachel. Please. I know for a fact he likes you. But he thinks he's in love with Quinn. Maybe you are jus what he needs to think otherwise. I also happen to know that Puck has feelings for Quinn. I also know that Quinn harbors feelings for her baby daddy. So, heres what we do-"

"KURT DINNER." Finn yelled causing both Rachel and Kurt to jump as he showed up in his doorway

"You cannot leave at a time like this. Come here for dinner." she demanded trying not to cause Finn to ask whats up.

"Finn! Tell Dad and Carole I'm going to Rachels for dinner."

"Oh. Hey, Rach. Yeah.. I'll uh.. Ill tell them." he waved to Rachel and left the room awkwardly. Kurt rolled his eyes and jumped into Rachel's room.

"Okay, heres the plan. So, Puck has feelings for Quinn and I know he would do just about anything to get her back. You would do just about anything to win Finn's heart. So, tomorrow you pull Puck aside, tell him whats going on. Then propose a fake relationship with Noah Puckerman. It's genius. Quinn will be jealous after seeing you with Puck and she will go crazy and demand to have puck because she secretly wants him. Finn will be jealous of Puck and set out to break you two up. Its flawless." Kurt said manically.

"Kurt! That's brilliant! Noah will surely be on board with me!" She jumped over and hugged Kurt! Thanks Kurt! They watched Funny Girl the rest of the night and fell asleep on Rachel's bed excited for tomorrows events.

"Puck!" she called. "Puck!" she called again, he was walking outside on the way to his car. She sighed. "NOAH!" he finally turned around.

"Yes, dwarf?"

"Please, don't call me that. Santanta did all day." she rolled her eyes. Rachel Berry was so annoying. Pcuk thought. She was kinda hot but when she opened her mouth, everything was wrong.

"What do you want Berry?" he asked.

"Look, Noah, I see the way you look at her. It kills you to see her with him." Puck knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I know everything. You're the father or were. I know you want her back and I have a plan. "

She had Puck's attention.

"Get to it."

"Promise to keep it a secret." she said.

"Yeah, Sure, whatever." he said.

"I need you to be my boyfriend." she said bluntly.

* * *

><p>GASP. ;)<p>

What will Puck say about Rachel's plan? Find out Next chapter.

Review!

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette


	8. PuckleBerry Phase 1

Hello again you guys! How did you like Glee this week? I cried so much! Anyway here is chapter 8! I kinda am struggling with where I want to go with this story, so let me know what you want:)

I do not own Glee!

* * *

><p>"I need you to be my boyfriend." she said.<p>

"Um, what?" Puck asked with eyes raised. "I knew it wouldn't be long till you wanted the Puckasauraus"

Rachel rolled her eyes. She was doing this to win Finn's heart.

"Shut it, Puckerman." She stood in front of him and looked at him. " I need you to be my boyfriend. Look, I kissed Finn the other night and I felt something that I have never felt before. Not even with Jesse. Finn will never break up with Quinn because he feels she's safe and he would feel bad. Which I completely understand. He is way to good for her-"

"Rachel! Get on with it!"' Puck was getting bored.

"So, I know you have feelings for Quinn, and I happen to know she still may have feelings for you and I know you want her back. So, will you be my fake boyfriend? We can make Quinn and Finn jealous and then they will come to us. Its perfect. Kurt came up with it." She finished and put her hands on her hips.

Puck contemplated the offer. He did want Quinn back and he knew that this plan would work.

"Sure, I'll be your fake boyfriend, Berry." Rachel squealed with delight.

"Oh, thank you Noah! You have no idea how much his means to me!" she hugged him. She gave him her number. "Call me, if you have questions."

"Okay. Rachel?" he called after her.

"Yes, Noah."

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asked with utter confusion.

"For helping me get Quinn back." she turned around and smiled got into her car. She really hoped this would work. It had to right?

Rachel got home and dropped off all her things on her bed and went straight to the window where Kurt was already there waiting for what happened.

"Well, Barbra? What did he say?" Kurt asked.

"He said he would do it!" She smiled.

"Good! This is great! I can't wait to go public tomorrow in Glee club."

"I'll text Noah and tell him about a duet plan I had so we can properly announce our relationship." she got out her phone.

**NOAH, NEED YOU NOW DUET TOMORROW IN GLEE CLUB TO ANNOUNCE OUR RELATIONSHIP. **

**-R.**

She hit send and they waited.

Her phone dinged.

**BADASS, SEE YOU TOMORROW BERRY. **

She rolled her eyes and put her phone away.

"Thanks so much Kurt, you're a genius!"

"You're welcome, diva! Oh, Blaine just got here, so i have to go!" he said with a happy smile

"Tell him I said hello!" she said and shut her window. She quickly went to practice her duet with Puck. She may be selfish to some people but she saw it as it never hurt to get what she wanted. She wanted Finn Hudson.

Finn was distracted. Well, he always got distracted while he did his homework, but he was playing his Xbox and he was distracted. By, Rachel Berry. The way she closed her eyes when she hit a huge note, the way she ate her pancakes, the way she bit her lip while she thought really hard. There was no denying he had feelings for Rachel but could he love two girls at once.

His mom always told him that he would know when the right girl came along, he just had to stop looking. Quinn technically was looking for him and so she was hot, so I guess thats love. He looked at the time, 1:30 AM. ugh !He had school tomorrow and he still wasn't asleep. He put on a sweatshirt and walked to the chair outside. He noticed a small figure swinging back and forth humming. It was Rachel. She was in her pajamas and hair in braids. She looked so cute.

"Rachel?" Finn asked.

Rachel continued humming to herself. The music must have been loud, so he sat on the swing and she opened her eyes and screamed.

"SHH!" he covered her mouth. She muffled some words which he assumed were her rambling about him scaring her. He finally removed his hand and she still kept talking.

"Finn! How dare you? You just plopped down here and scared the living daylights out of me! Don't do that again." she huffed and folded her arms, she was just so cute when she was mad.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"No, I had a lot to do and my mind just wouldn't calm down, so I came out here. You?" she said.

"I was distracted. Homework." he lied.

"Oh." was all she said and fiddled with her headphones. They sat there in a comfortable silence until Finn decided to speak.

"So, Quinn told me she came by earlier."

"Yeah, she made me cookies. Vegan!" Rachel's eyes lit up at the thought. He was surprised Quinn was actually playing nice. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Oh, thats cool! Yeah she said you wanted her to stay and watch Grease but she had to come over. I'm sorry, i know you both wanted too watch it."

"Wait, she wanted to stay?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she did. Next time though right?" Rachel couldn't help but think that maybe Quinn actually wanted to be her friend and then she felt bad for what she was about to do come Glee club tomorrow.

"Uh, Yeah, Sure! Quinn's a very pretty girl, Finn." Nothing compared to you, Finn thought, even though he knew she shouldn't. A few silent minutes passed by.

"Rach?" came Finn's voice in a soft whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in fate?" he asked.

"Of course I do Finn."

"Is fate a bad thing?" he looked at her searching for an answer in her eyes.

She chuckled a little.

"The way I see it, is that fate is anything. It can be bad or good. Fate is something that never stops. For example, my dads dying was a terrible terrible thing and I will NEVER get over it but then i moved here and met all these lovely people and made so many friends." She finished.

"What about with love? Is that fate?" he asked and he looked like a lost puppy.

"Love, to me, is fate if its missing something. Then, Finn, then there is Destiny. Destiny is when you know it, you know in your heart that you belong with that person. Fate brings you destiny. In my opinion, everyone's fate will turn into destiny, sometime." she said while she smiled.

He thought about this, it kind of made sense. So, his mom was right.

Quinn was his fate. But who was his destiny?

"Rach?"

"Yes."

"You coming here. Fate or Destiny?"

She stood up, "I'll let you know when I find out." and she went back inside her house. Finn sat there in the swing and thought about what just happened. He signed and pushed every Rachel thought out of his mind. He walked over to his house and through the door.

"Quinn is your fate, Finn." he heard Kurt's voice. Had he heard everything?

"Dude, you scared me." was all he said.

"You know, its true."

"Shut up, Kurt. Rachel and I are just friends." Kurt got him, he smirked a little.

"Whoever said anything about Rachel, Finn?" Finn groaned and walked away. Kurt couldn't wait for glee club tomorrow, boy was Finn and Quinn in for a treat.

**Next Day. Rachels locker before glee.**

"Okay, so are you ready Noah? So, we walk in holding hands. Then we sing our song and ill announce our relationship." she said quickly and Puck picked her up and hugged her.

"Oaf! Noah!" but then she just hugged him back and smiled.

"Let's go to Breadstix Firday, just me and you?" he said.

"Well, uh, we aren't really dating, so you don't have to take me!"

"Well, I figured since you were doing this for me, and we are fake dating, I would treat you to dinner AND we can get to know each other." Rachel smiled, maybe Puck wasn't so and after all. He seemed so nice.

"I wold love that Noah!" she said and grabbed his hand and they walked into the choir room. Rachel looked up at Puck lovingly and they took their seats. Kurt was watching and decided he liked what he saw. Phase 1: PuckleBerry- Complete.

"Hello, everyone! Before we get started with our lesson, Rachel texted me last night and told me that she and Puck had a number for everyone. Everyone exchanged a look. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes smiled. Quinn felt a pang of something in her heart but she wasn't sure what it was. They were just singing right? Finn was jealous. Full on jealous. He wanted to sing with that lovely voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Shue. Puck and I will be singing Need You Know by Lady Antebellum." Rachel said.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

Finn noticed how Rachel was looking at Puck and how he looked at her. What the hell was going on? This was just too weird.

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

Quinn tried to keep her cool, why was little Miss Rachel Berry suddenly taking all her men. I mean if she liked Puck, i guess then her plan was working? But she still felt that weird feeling in her heart. What was that?

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

_Oh whoa_

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Kurt looked at Finn and noticed his hands clenched into fists. He knew Finn was jealous and after that conversation he had over heard with him and Rachel, he knew that he liked her. He was just denying it. Then he looked at Quinn, who looked sad and her hand was over her heart. She also looked angry. The plan was working.

_[Chorus:]_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

When they were done, the confused Glee club clapped.

"Thanks." said Puck.

"Noah and I would like to announce that we are in a relationship!" Rachel said and the whole group gasped.

"It's true. We are just a couple of good lookin Jews!" Rachel contemplated this statement Puck just made and nodded slightly , then smiled at everyone else.

"What?" Quinn and Finn yelled at the same time and then quickly shut themselves up.

Puck grabbed Rachel's hands and led her to their seats. They looked at each other and mentally high fived. This would totally work.

Finn stared at Rachel for a moment too long, long enough for Kurt to hit him on the back.

"Stare much?" he whispered in his ear.

"Shut up, Kurt!" He couldn't believe Rachel was going out with Puck, he didn't even know she liked him! She never mentioned anything to him about Puck! The bell rang and Puck said goodbye to Rachel and she skipped off to her locker. Finn quickly followed, he needed answers.

"Rach! Rachel!" Finn called and Rachel smirked to herself. Here he comes.

"Yes, Finn?" She said as she tried to calmly open her locker.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What was what about? Oh, me dating Puck?"

"Yeah! How come you never told me?" he demanded and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Who I date doesn't concern you, Finn. We are friends and I didn't find it any of your business that you find out about Puck and I before anyone else."" she said.

"I thought had-"

"Stop right there, Finn. There is nothing between us. You're with Quinn, and I don't like you, I like Puck. Get over it, Finn." and she walked away. How dare she, he thought to himself. She just assumed that he liked her, well, she would prove him wrong. He did not like Rachel Berry. At all.

"Puck!" her red cheerleaders uniform swished as she ran after Puck.

"Oh, Hey Quinn. Whats up?"

"You and Rachel?" she said with a slight annoyance.

"Yeah, guess so."

"She's such a nerd though."

"She's actually pretty cool, Quinn. She doesn't tell me she loves me, then runs off with my best friend." he said and slammed his car door, leaving Quinn standing in the parking lot.

She shouldn't care. But she does. She didn't know why she cared that much. She loved Finn.

"Hey, Quinn." she heard a small voice.

"Oh, Hi, Rachel. What's up?" she said with a smile.

"I was just going home. I saw you talking to Puck. Is everything okay?" she searched Quinn's eyes for an answer because she looked so sad.

"You wouldn't understand. See you tomorrow." and with that Quinn walked away.

Rachel didn't know what that was about and she wished she could hug Quinn and push her in the direction of Puck, but that would ruin the plan. Quinn had no willpower and would probably help the plan.

She looked around the empty parking lot and saw Finn's truck and decided she should leave before he comes out and demands answers.

She couldn't help but feel bad for trying to break up Finn and Quinn but she remembered that she was helping Puck too. Was she in over her head?

* * *

><p>Okay! Hope you enjoyed it! I promise that FInchel is endgame! Eventually!<p>

Review! :) Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette


	9. Early Morning Confessions

Hi guys! :) Sorry its been awhile. I had insane writers block. I also have two new ideas for Fanfics. So. yay! I would like to point out that I am not exactly computer Savvy, so I have no idea how to reply to reviews. Someone asked me if they could translate my story to German and to that I say YES! :) Go for it! Just give me credit and ill allow it! :) Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. Every time I get one I do a little dance! Enjoy this chapter! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Rachel and Puck started "dating" and the plan was actually working much to Rachel, Puck, and Kurt's surprise. Puck and Rachel were getting a bit restless because neither Finn nor Quinn had acted on the relationship. The only real progress they had was when Quinn had told Rachel she wouldn't understand why she was acting so weird.<p>

Kurt knew that Finn was not liking watching Rachel and Puck be all couply because no matter how hard he tried to hide it, he could tell he had feelings for her. Kurt could also tell that Quinn was extra bitchy lately but then sometime he would catch her playing with her necklace and staring off into space. He was pretty sure that Rachel being with Puck had hit home for Quinn. He also noticed that Rachel and Puck were friends and he was so happy that Rachel finally had some friends. Sometimes he wasn't so sure that it was pretend.

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Kurt asked one day when they were on the phone.

"No, you can't borrow my Kate Spade scarf. My dads payed so much for it." she said and rolled her eyes. "Besides, the mustard color would wash you out."

"No, I don't want your scarf and leave the fashion stuff up to me, Babs." he said.

"Oh, then what?" she asked.

"You and Puck?"

"What about us?"

Kurt sighed, "Do you like him? As more than a friend?" he asked casually hoping she wouldn't get mad but instead she giggled.

"Oh, Kurt, you know last week I thought maybe I was smitten with him but then I saw his permanent record and decided it was too big. I need a man that is not going to be in jail for the rest of his life." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, alright then. I have to go! Beauty sleep calls." and he hung up and she saw Kurt blink his bedroom light twice, which signaled as "I love you" and then he was gone.

Rachel sighed and blinked hers once in reply and put her pajamas on. She thought about going to the backyard tonight but decided against it. She went to see if Finn was out there and it turns out there were two heads instead of one tonight. She opened the window very quietly and listened to the voices.

"Are you in love with her?" she heard Finn say and she waited for the response of the other guy.

"It's only been two weeks." It was Puck. Finn was asking Puck if he was in love with her! Puck better not screw this up. She waited with baited breath.

"I guess." Finn said.

"Are you in love with Quinn?" Puck retorted.

There was a pause for about a minute and then Finn finally said, "I think so."

"Well, if you think you are, then you probably aren't. When you're with Quinn do you feel alive? When you look at her, does nothing else matter? Does the whole world stop when she walks into the room? Do you get lost in her beautiful eyes? Do you picture her in your arms forever?"

Puck was rambling and Rachel wanted to slap him so hard because she knew for a fact that he was talking about being with Quinn and while it was really sweet, she hoped Finn wouldn't notice.

"Wow, Dude. Is that how you feel about Rachel?" Finn asked.

Puck contemplated the answer and quickly realized that he was talking about Quinn with Quinn's boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah, that's how I feel." Finn's face fell in the darkness. He didn't feel all those things with Quinn.

"I'm happy for you, man. I'm happy you found a girl who had changed your world. She's a keeper." Finn said with a smile

Rachel sadly smiled for Finn and for Puck. She knew Finn never answered the questions so she didn't know he felt but she knew Puck really loved Quinn and she was going to get her back. The plan would work. She shut the window and let her mind drift away with thoughts of her dads.

Finn went back to his room confused as ever. He didn't realize Rachel had such a powerful effect on Puck and he was confused about Quinn too. He didn't know what to do. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he had feelings for one Rachel Berry. But he also had feelings for Quinn too. Or did he?

He wished he could tell someone about all these feelings. He couldn't tell his best friend that he had feelings for his girlfriend and he couldn't tell his girlfriend about his feelings for someone who isn't her and he couldn't tell Rachel because well, they were just friends. He decided to go to the next best person.

"Kurt." he knocked on his step-brothers door and there was no answer. So he opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat down. He pushed Kurt violently. "KURT, wake up!"

"NOT MY WICKED SOUNDTRACK." he screamed. Finn started laughing at his brother.

"Finn! Thats not funny! Its 2 am in the morning! What are you doing in my room?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"I need your help." he said

"i told you that I would help with your English paper later." he snapped.

"No. Its about Rachel." Finn said and Kurt shot out of bed.

"What about her?" Kurt said.

"Well, Puck and I were talking about love and he said some pretty crazy stuff about like the world becoming better when Rachel comes into the room and her eyes are beautiful.I think he loves her." Finn said.

Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Puck loved Quinn. Maybe he meant Quinn.

"Anyway, he asked me if Quinn made me feel all those things and I realized that she doesn't. I don't love her like I thought I do. I think I love Rachel but…"

"She's with Puck." Kurt finished.

"What should I do?" Kurt's mind reeled at his brothers question. For the first time, he didn't know how to continue with the plan. He knew that Rachel and Finn liked each other but he didn't know for sure about Puck and Quinn. He didn't want to do anything drastic until he knew for sure.

"Rachel's with Puck and apparently he loves her, so leave them be. For now, i know it may be hard but you would have to break up with Quinn and is that what you want?"

"Well, i like Quinn."

"Finn, you need to figure out what YOU want first. Now get out of my room, ill see you tomorrow."

Finn walked out and dug his face in his pillows and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rachel rolled out of bed, literally. Her phone was vibrating on the floor and she rolled over in time to pick it up.

"Helllllo." she groaned into the phone.

"Hey, Babe." Puck said with a smirk.

"Noah, you don't have to call me babe when no one is around. Rachel is just fine." she said rolling her eyes.

"I know, Berry. Listen, I have to talk to you." he said in a more serious tone.

Rachel suddenly remembered that she heard him and Finn talking last night.

"About what?" she said still playing dumb.

"It's about Finn. Call Kurt and meet me at the Lima Bean in 20 minutes." he said and hung up. She sighed and looked at the time. 7:30 AM on a Saturday. Kurt is gonna be so mad. Especially since he only gets 20 minutes to get ready She gets up and throws a button at Kurt's window. She waits a few second and when there was no answer she climbed out of her window and stood in front of his window.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW." she pounded and screamed.

Finally he trudged to the window with a huge scowl. His hair was plastered to his head and he had pillow marks on his face. Rachel giggled at the sight of her best friend.

"No. Stop it. Rachel. It's 7:30 AM. What do you need?" he said

"Look, I will tell you about it on the way there, we now have 15 minutes to meet Puck at the Lima Bean. Get ready!"

"No, I will not be a third wheel on this date." he said closing the window.

"Wait! Kurt, its about the plan. We need to go."

Kurt then suddenly remembered that he talked to Finn last night and told him he loved both Rachel and Quinn.

"Oh, my gosh! Rach! I need to tell you something!" he began excitedly.

"I need to tell you something too. But it can wait. Get ready! Meet at my car in 15!" and she climbed in her window and shut the drapes.

Kurt sighed and tried his best to look presentable. On his way to the bathroom he ran into a very tired looking Finn.

"Kurt, its Saturday. Why are you up?" Finn said and scratched his head

"Finn, I have a very normal routine. I usually go running with Rachel in the morning."

"How come i've never heard of this before?"

"Um, because you're never awake before 11." he said and rolled his eyes.

"You're right. Have fun with Rachel." he said and then Finn suddenly remembered waking Kurt up and telling him about Rachel.

"Kurt! Pleas-"

"I know, Finn. My lips are sealed." and he walked out of the house.

"Kurt, you're ten minutes late. Noah won't stop texting me and telling me we better hurry or he was going to start doing his homework." Rachel said as she got into her car.

"Maybe, we should make him wait, he could get a good grade out of it." Kurt said.

"Let's get you some coffee." Rachel said.

They pulled into the Parking lot and Kurt was so happy he could get out of the car and free of Rachel's early morning singing. They spotted Puck in the corner and surprisingly reading a book. He looked up and saw them laughing at him and he threw the book at the guy at the next table.

"Hey Guys. Rachel, I know what you like so I ordered you your Chai Latte and Kurt, I texted Blaine and he told me your usual foofy gay drink." he said in monotone.

"Thanks, Noah, you're so thoughtful." she smiled, sometimes Puck did have a sweet side.

Kurt scoffed and took a drink, grateful of the caffeine that was making him see straight again.

"I love Quinn."

"I heard you last night."

"Finn loves Rachel."

They all said at once. Rachel first heard Puck and she smiled and then she heard Kurt and she just hung her mouth open.

"Wait, Rachel, you go first, then Puck then I'll go." Kurt said.

"Well, last night I couldn't sleep and usually I go outside and talk to Finn but I decided that probably wasn't best and so I went to the window to see if he was out there. I heard you and Finn talking, Noah. I am glad that you didn't say Quinn's name and Finn thought you were talking about me. That would've ruined the plan, although it could've helped a lot. Whatever. I applaud you, Noah." Rachel said.

Puck smiled sadly at the thought.

"I'm in love with Quinn, Rachel. "

"I know, Noah. That's why we are doing this." Rachel touched his shoulder in comfort.

"Okay, my turn. So, last night I was sleeping and then Finn comes in and wakes me up. At first, I was really mad. But then he said something about being in love with Rachel. So, i told him had to break up with Quinn and that you and Puck wouldn't just break up. He said that he still liked Quinn and I said that he needed to decide what he wanted." Kurt said.

Rachel thought about this. She was angry at Finn. How could he claim to be in love with her and also love Quinn? He doesn't know what he wants, yeah right! He just wants to have Quinn and I under his terms. She couldn't stand that.

"Rachel. Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm not okay. Finn is so dumb! He can't do this to me! He keeps me hanging on and I can't take it anym-"

"Rachel, he's just confused." Kurt added

"No. I want out.

"Out of what, Rachel?" Puck asked nervously.

"Out of the plan." was all she said and took a drink of her latte.

* * *

><p>ooo! A cliff hanger! :) I am newly a fan of Puckleberry, but I promise this is just a friendship! Let me know what you want to see and what you think. What do you think will happen? ;)<p>

Review and i will love you always.

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette


	10. Breaking Down and Turning Around

Hello there my lovelies! Sorry I have taken forever with this chapter. I had no idea where I wanted to take this story and I still don't think I do! But I'm getting there! Your reviews and your alerting and favoriting really make me smile! :) Who saw the new Glee promo? I died! :)

Enjoy this chapter. Finchel. Finchel! ;)

I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>"Rachel. You want out?"<p>

"Look, Noah, I'm sorry. I know we are trying to get Quinn back and I will stop at nothing to help you, but I can't do this anymore." she said.

"But why?" Kurt asked.

"Look, I just can't. Finn isnt even sure that he likes me! So this plan could be for nothing! I'm so stupid to think that he would drop someone as pretty as Quinn." she threw her head on the table and whimpered in pain. Kurt and Puck looked each other and rolled their eyes.

"Rachellll." Kurt whined.

"Berry, you promised to help me win Quinn back." Puck said.

"I know I did. I'm sorry Noah, but I just feel guilty. Quinn loves Finn and Finn clearly loves Quinn. Don't you think we should let them be happy?" Rachel said.

"Um No-"

"Noah, please. See it this way. If you and I really loved each other would we want anybody else getting in the way of our love?" Kurt looked between Rachel and Puck. He knew Rachel was right and he also knew that Finn like Rachel but nothing was going to change her mind. He watched Puck realize this.

"Fine, Berry. You're right, again. Fine, I guess we should break up."

Rachel sighed. She didn't know how to do this without creating too much talk and stir up this more than it needed to be. She hated to hurt Puck's feelings but this just wasn't ethical anymore and she wanted out.

"Well, how should we do it?"Kurt finally broke the silence that followed.

"Um, well we could say that you cheated on me? Everyone will believe that!" Rachel offered.

"Yeah, we could say that you found another girl's bra in his car and you broke up with him on the spot!" Kurt added.

"Oh, good one Kurt! I think-"

"Guys!" Puck interrupted them.

"Yes, Noah?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to cheat on you and I don't want Quinn to think of me as a bad boyfriend. If we break up, I want it to be a mutual thing and we are still friends! I'm not who you all think I am!" he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and Rachel sighed because she knew he was right. Puck was a really great fake boyfriend and she still wanted to help him get Quinn.

"You're right. I'm sorry! We can say that we just grew apart and decided it be best if we broke up!" she said.

"Thanks Berry. I really appreciate you doing this and I'm sorry its not working out with Finn." he said sincerely.

"Thanks for going through this crazy plan with me. You're a great friend, Noah. I'll see you Monday and we can start telling people!" she got up and hugged him and Kurt and her watched Puck leave the coffee shop and drive away.

"What next?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, Kurt. What is next?" she sighed and played with her coffee cup.

Kurt looked at Rachel and almost felt sad for her. She moved to a new town, made a new group of friends, got a "fake" boyfriend, and now she couldn't have the guy she wanted because he was dumb. She looked at Kurt with big brown eyes and then he knew it was something different entirely. She was looking for someone to fill the hole in her heart after her dad left, two someones. Puck and Finn.

"Oh, Rachel, i'm sorry this is happening to you." and she started crying.

"I miss them so much and I thought maybe a boyfriend could help me. Now, I have nothing. No love." She was sobbing in the middle of The Lima Bean and people were staring to stare at the poor girl.

"Aw, babe, no! You have me! Rachel, you don't need a boyfriend to make you feel whole! They aren't gonna make your dads death go away. You have so much love in your life! I love you, Your Aunt and Uncle love you, Mercedes, Blaine, Finn as a friend, Quinn may even be your friend. You have all of us and one day we will all be watching you live a happy happy life on Broadway. You don't need a man!" he wiped her tears away and she sniffled.

"Thank you Kurt! You are truly my best friend. I love you!" she said and hugged him.

"Let's go watch Funny Girl at my house! I love you too!" They got up and left and Rachel was feeling much better about herself and was excited to watch her favorite movie.

iii

It was Saturday night and she was alone in the house, Kurt and Baine invited her to hang out but she told them she preferred to be alone. Her Aunt Shelby and Uncle Bill went to Cleveland for the weekend, so it was just her and her thoughts. She thought about watching a movie but she wanted to keep busy so she decided to bake!

Her dads always used to love her banana bread and she would make for them when they worked late. She always knew they would appreciate it. She was listening to the Wicked soundtrack when she heard the doorbell ring. She wondered who it could be. She quickly fixed her hair and wiped her mascara stained eyes and opened the door.

"Finn!" she said in apparent surprise.

"Kurt told me you might need a friend. So I made you cookies, they didn't turn out how i thought they would but they are better than nothing!" he said with a huge grin. He handed her the plate of very burnt cookies and she laughed.

"Uh, thanks Finn! I appreciate it! I'll be sure to eat these with milk!" she said and started to close the door.

"Rach, Can I hang with you?"

She sure could use the company but she wasn't sure if she could be alone with Finn.

"Sure, I would love your company. Wheres Quinn tonight?" she asked and led him to the kitchen,

"She said she had a thing." he shrugged. Quinn told Finn that she was busy and she didn't want hang out and then she hung up on him. Things had been weird since this morning. She was acting normal yesterday and today she hasn't yelled at him once!

"Oh! Well, let me get the bread out of the oven!" she chirped. He watched her walk into the kitchen and bend over to get the bread. She had a really nice ass he thought. It was perfect, he suddenly wanted to touch it. The slam of the oven door brought him back to life and he walked over and smelled the bread. She hoped her bread was just as good as her pancakes!

"Let it cool first Finn." Rachel smirked and walked off to another room, "Ill be right back!"

Finn didn't know when a good time to bring up the fact that he knew she and Puck broke up. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, she was probably hurting pretty badly. Maybe she needed a shoulder. Quinn obviously didn't care about him, so he would comfort Rachel.

"Rach!" he called and followed her to her bedroom where he heard humming. She was fixing her hair in the mirror and humming beautifully.

"Rach?" he asked her and she looked at him from the mirror.

"Oh, hey Finn. Come in!" he pushed the door open and saw all that was Rachel Berry. She had a pink bedspread and a million pink fluffy pillows and a stuffed sock monkey lying in the center of her bed. She had only been here two months or so and she had tons of picture frames. One with her and Kurt, her, Kurt and mercedes. Her and Blaine and one with her and two older men. He picked up that frame.

"Those are my dads! My favorite men!" she said as she noticed him admiring the picture.

"The Berry's." he whispered to nothing in particular.

"They would've loved you Finn! They loved a man's man!" she grinned. He smiled and put the frame down.

"I already love them! They seem wonderful Rach." he sat down on her bed and she sat next to him just sitting there.

"Puck told me." was all he said. Rachel gasped a little and clutched her "R" necklace given to her by her dads. No one was supposed to know yet! She guessed it didn't matter anyway. Now he knew she was single and they were alone in her room!

"How are you feeling, Rachel?" he asked hoping to get something out of her. Rachel hadn't thought about this question. How did she feel?

"I loved Noah and he loved me but sometimes that isn't enough! Plus, he couldn't keep up with me being high maintenance." she said with a wink. Finn felt his heart skip a beat when she winked but he couldn't tell if it was because she was adorable or because she seemed to be fine.

"Well, I know Puck loved you too and you're a great girl." she hoped she was doing an okay job lying. She was an actress and she was really putting on a show tonight with Finn.

"Thanks, Finn. Sometimes things just happen." she said and he thought back to their conversation about fate. She grabbed his hand and his whole body tingled.

"Well, lets get our Saturday night on!" she said with a smile and she giggle and he felt his whole attitude change to excitement.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her.

"Hm…let me make you a vegan dinner and I promise you will like it! We can listen to classic rock because I know thats your favorite." she said and he nodded. He just admired Rachel and the way she cared about what he liked.

After numerous songs by Journey, Queen, U2, and many more and The yummy vegan lasagna Rachel made. They made it outside, lying in the grass.

"I liked your dinner, Rach. Thanks." Finn said and he truly meant it. It was just cheese and noodles but it was so good. He didn't even need the meat!

"Thanks Finn, anytime. I really owe you for being so nice to me." she said and started making pictures in the stars.

"I'm gonna be a star one day." she said matter-of-factly. He smiled at her ambition, he knew that she could become a star. Everyone knew, she was so good!

:I hope so Rachel! Will you let me come backstage to your first broadway show?" he asked and turned his head so he was looking at her. She looked into his amber eyes and saw a spark in his eye. A spark that made her feel like he believed in her.

"Of course, Finn! You really believe in me that much?" she asked.

"More." he said and closed his eyes. She smiled and turned her head back to the sky.

He felt so comfortable next to her and he knew that he didn't feel this way with Quinn. He could never just lie there and talk for hours about nothing. He knew that he felt something for Rachel,something that made him feel alive and excited.

"Hey, Rachel?" he said and he turned over and her eyes were closed and her breathing even, she had fallen asleep. He looked at her and took her peaceful image in. Her skin glowed against the moonlight and her right hand rested on her chest which was moving slowly up and down. She had her legs bent at the knees and her hair fell so perfectly. She looked like an angel. He knew that she was worry free, he could tell. It almost looked as though she was smiling.

He thought maybe he should turn in because the sprinklers would go on in the morning and he felt tired too. He got up and gently picked the small girl up and carried her to her bed. He slowly pulled the covers over her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Finny, thanks for sticking around."

"Shh. Rachie, go to sleep. Ill never leave you." and with that she turned over and started her even breathing. He took one final look at her when he realized that Rachel was not fate.

She was his destiny.

* * *

><p>Yay! I hope you liked that chapter! It was hard for me to write but I ended up being okay with the ending. What do you think Finn will do now? Let me know and Reviewwww! I love you guys!<p>

Love. Love. Love

Nicolette


	11. Cheating, Lies, and Finn's Pancakes

Hello! Sorry its taking me so long to write but here it is! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites. It seriously makes my day.

How did we all like Glee-ver last night? I loved it! Finchel, Finchel! Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

I do not own Glee!

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up and it was still dark. She was cold and went to pull her covers over torso but she noticed there was a hand wrapped in hers. It was Puck. Did they fall asleep? Well, obviously. She shot straight up.<p>

"Puck, Puck! Wake up" she put her head in her hands and groaned. She cheated. She was a cheater. They made out last night and she enjoyed it.

"Damn it, Puck! Wake up." and she kicked him hard.

"Quinn! Oh my god! Chill out, don't kick me." he yelled.

"Puck, you need to leave. Oh, my gosh. I can't believe that happened. Get out. I'm with Finn and you're with Rachel. I feel awful." She picked up her phone and had two missed calls from Finn. She sighed and jumped out of bed. She may be a bitch but she never had the intention of cheating AGAIN. Finn was going to be so mad. UGH.

"Get out. Leave now." se said to Puck.

"But, babe, why are you kicking me out so fast." he said.

"Stop it, don't call me babe." Leave. I can't believe this. Don't tell anyone. This meant nothing Puck." but they both knew that that it didn't. She watched Puck as he left her room and she heard the front door shut and she walked into her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror and she started to cry at the memory of last night.

_She really needed some time to herself, she thought. She had the whole house to herself for the night and maybe she would watch Mean Girls tonight and eat ice cream. Or maybe she would sleep. She felt really tired after cheer practice and after watching Puck and Rachel be all couply in Glee, she just wanted to be alone. She changed into her favorite sweats and pulled her hair up and sat on the couch. She dialed Finn's number._

_"Hey, babe. You coming over?" he answered_

_"No, Finn, I have a thing to do. I'm busy, just hang with Sam or something."_

_"Um. Okay, well, i'll talk to you later. Bye" and with that he hung up. He didn't even try to stop her. She started crying. Her own boyfriend didn't even care about her anymore. What was wrong with her? First, Finn is drifting away and now Puck is in love with Rachel Berry. She knew she loved Puck. She loved them both but she would choose Puck in a heartbeat if Finn wasn't around. She loved Finn too and she belonged with Finn but she wanted Puck. She heard the doorbell ring and she wiped her tears and got up to answer it._

"_Puck_?"

_"Yeah, Hey. Can I come in?"_

_"Um, sure, shouldn't you be with Rachel?" she asked him._

_"Well, she had homework. I don't like to bother her while she studies, you know." he said._

_"That's sweet of you. Come in." he followed her to the couch and she was really confused as to why he was here._

_"You look upset, Quinny. What's wrong?" Puck saw right through her. She started to cry and mumble._

_"Finn… love…rachel….you…beth… he doesn't love me…do i love him?" It wasn't long before Puck's lips were on hers and they were kissing and they didn't stop._

_"Quinn, you're beautiful. I love you." he slipped in between a kiss. She gasped a little and smiled not his lips and kept kissing. He picked her up and led her to the bed room and she let his tounge wander in her mouth. She knew what she was doing but she was feeling something she had never felt before, not with Finn. This actually meant something to her._

She put her head in her hands and cried. She knew she was in over her head and she really shouldn't have done that.

iii

Rachel woke up to the sound of her phone beeping.

"UGHH" Its saturday and I don't remember putting on my alarm, she thought to herself. She reached over to the bed side table and picked up her white iPhone and read the screen. "8:30 COME TO A DELIGHTFUL FEEL BETTER BREAKFAST WITH FINN." she giggled at the alarms name and looked at the clock. It was 8:29. She jumped out of bed and put on her sweats and brushed her teeth. She ran out the door and knocked on the Hudson-Hummel door.

"Rachel!" said Carole

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson-Hummel! Good morning!"

"Call me Carole! I was supposed to give you this menu when you walked through the door, so here it is. Compliments of the chef." Rachel giggled as a white piece of paper made its way into her hands and written in green Crayon. It said "Pancakes" and a smiley face.

"I hope you're taking the break up well. I'm sorry about Puck. " Carole said.

"I'm doing a lot better, thanks to Finn. He is such a great friend." she said and Carole led her to Kurt who was wearing a suit and holding a plate with nothing on it and a blank expression.

"Welcome, your breakfast will be served shortly. Let me take you to your seat." Kurt said in a deadpan voice.

Rachel let out a huge laugh.

"How much did he pay you?" she asked.

"Nothing, I did it for you. Because I love you and you deserve Finn, even if he's still with Quinn. I know he won't be for long." he winked at her and continuted. "Follow me, Miss Berry."

He led her through the hallway to the dining room, which had a vase with Carole's daisies that she grew outside and had two place settings. One for her and one for Finn. Kurt pulled out her chair and allowed her to sit down.

"Finn, is in the kitchen finishing up you meal. He says "I hope it makes you feel better." and with that she heard Kurt walk away and mumble "The things I do. Wait until Blaine hears about this." She giggled and waited patiently for her food.

iii

Puck knocked on her door until he thought his knuckles were bleeding. He had to tell Quinn that he and Rachel broke up and he loves her. He has too. Soon Finn will break up with her anyway, she might as well do it first.

"Quinn, Open up! I'm not leaving until you open this door." he slid down onto the patio and put his head in his hands. When did this whole thing get so messed up? Oh, yeah, when he knocked Quinn up. Everything always had to be his fault. He'd always been in love with Quinn but she never chose him over Finn even after he was having their baby.

"Puck, you need to leave. I'm going to shower and tell Finn what I did and beg for his forgiveness. This was a mistake. Please, leave." he sighed and got up. Defeated. Then he lifted his head in alarm. He scrolled through his text messages until he opened Rachel's text messages. He knew that she texted her and he ignored it because he was being kicked out of Quinn's house.

Berry: NO WAY! OUR PLAN WORKED. WELL, FOR ME AT LEAST. FINN IS MAKING ME BREAKFAST. HOPE YOU FOUND QUINN.

Rachel was at Finn's house! If Quinn went over and found Rachel with Finn, she may break up with him or worse Finn would cave and say they were nothing and runs back with Quinn. Quinn wouldn't say anything because she was guilty for making out with Puck. Rachel would be heart broken and he would be.. well back in square one. He and Rachel didn't come this far to go back to the beginning. He quickly dialed Kurt's number.

iii

Kurt was taking off his stupid bow tie and could hear kitchen utensils clanging from the Kitchen. He was torn for agreeing to help FInn with this for Rachel. He remembered what went down last night.

_He had just gotten off the phone with Blaine and was about to finally close his eyes. He then heard Finn invite himself into his room._

_"Dude. are you awake?" Finn asked._

_"What could you possibly need tonight?"_

_"I need your help."_

_"But why do you always need it so late at night?" Kurt groaned and sat up in his bed._

_"Look, Puck and Rachel broke up. "_

_"I kn-oh! I mean, what a shame!" Kurt stopped himself._

_"I realized something when I was making Rachel feel better. She's perfect Kurt. I need her in my life. I need her to be mine."_

_"You're with Quinn. " was all Kurt said. To be honest, he was tired of Finn not being able to choose._

_"No, Im going to break up with her, on Monday. That's why I need your help."_

_Kurt smiled because Finn finally chose._

_"Anything, brother dearest."_

_"Well, I set Rachel's alarm for 8:25 telling her to come over for breakfast. I just want to be her friend first. Anyway, i want to make pancakes. But I have no idea how." he said_

_"So, you want me to make them?"_

_"No, I want to make them. I want you to teach me." Kurt sighed really loudly and got out of bed. It was going to be a long night and just to help his brother get his best friend._

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

"Go for Kurt."

"Um? Hello?"

"Hello?" he rolled his eyes.

"Kurt. It's Puck. We have a huge problem." he said and filled Kurt in on what was happening. Kurts eyes kept growing wider and wider.

"Kurt! What should I do?"

"For the first time, I don't know what to do! There isn't enough time for a plan! Rachel and Finn are together right now! Oh, God!" Kurt was sure this was worse than the season finale of America's Next Top Model.

"Screw it, I'm coming over." Puck said

"Puck! Wait, no!" But it was too late because Puck hung up the phone. They were all screwed and something was making Kurt feel like it was his fault.

iii

Finn finished arranging the pancakes on the plate and grabbed the orange juice and walked to the dining room. Rachel was sitting there fiddling with her necklace and when she saw him, she smiled that smile that made his heart do weird things.

"I didn't know you could bake, Finn." she said and his heart swelled because he impressed her.

"Well, Pancakes are my specialty. I hope you like blueberry!" He sat down and gave her the plate and watched her take her first bite. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Finn! These are amazing. Wow! They are definelty making me feel better!" she smiled and continued eating. He watched her eat and he counted how many seconds she took to chew her food. 30 seconds on each bite. She closed her eyes when she swallowed and took small sips of orange juice.

She was perfection and she liked his cooking!

iii

When Puck was finally gone she hopped in the shower and washed away her guilt or she tried at least. Quinn was sure Finn would understand her. He would if she told him it was a mistake. Maybe if she brought up Rachel, he would deny it. She didn't want to lose Finn, but she felt this weird pang in her heart every time she thought of Puck. She loved him. She knew it.

She got out and got dressed and drove to Finn's in her red volkswagon bug.

iii

Rachel was surprised that he was such a good cook! She loved every bite and he was so thoughtful.

"Thanks again Fnn, you're really sweet." she said shyly.

"Oh, no problem Rach. I knew you needed some happiness!" and he smiled and looked away. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Finn got up and went to the door and Kurt came bolting out of the hallway.

"No! It's for me! I'll get it. It's Blaine." he said but Finn beat him to the door. Kurt stood back and started biting his nails in anticipation.

"Kurt, is everything all right?" she looked at him and suddenly Finn said

"Puck? What are you doing here?"

"Noah?"

"That isn't Blaine.." Finn noted

"Oh, God."

"Rachel, we need to talk!" Puck said.

"Puck, she's over you. She doesn't want to talk." Finn said defensively while Kurt put his head in his hands. Rachel got up and moved closer to the door where everyone else was.

"Noah, what. are. you. doing. here." she gave him a look.

"I just need to t-"

"Finn?" they all turned to look at the blonde girl standing on the porch and she made her way into the room.

"Sweet Jesus." was all Kurt said.

"Ouinn?" Finn Said

"Puck?" Quinn said nervously

"Um. Kurt?" Rachel said waiting for an explanation.

"Rachel!" Quinn practically yelled.

"Quinn?" Rachel replied with confusion.

"Rachel." Puck said with a look.

"OH, my God" Kurt was about to lose it.

Puck and Rachel exchanged nervous glances while Finn watched this glance. Quinn looked back and forth between Rachel and Finn in anger.

"What the hell is going on here?" Finn asked

* * *

><p>WHooooo! Suspense! I personally liked the ending. ;) What will happen next?1 Also, tell me what you guys wanna see!<p>

Keep reviewing because you guys are the reason I keep writing! (and also because I want to know what happens too)

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette


	12. Rachel's Regret

Hey Guys! Here's my latest chapter. Just a heads up, I'm thinking about one or two more chapters. I have other ideas eating at my brain! So, yay! :) Enjoy this chapter. Blaine always saves the day! :)

Oh! and a huge shout out to my favorite FanFic author who alerted my story and reviews every week! FinchelFan728. Read her stories. SO GOOD. I'm surprised she even reads my story! Can we be friends? ;)

* * *

><p>They all looked at one another in complete anger, except for Kurt who really, really didn't want to be there at that moment.<p>

Rachel racked her brain trying to think of something to say where everyone would be happy. She figured either way, Quinn would end up with the worse end of the stick.

"Well, I think Puck should leave. Like now. You can't be here with two girls that you've hurt. I'm sure Rachel doesn't even want to talk to you." Finn said with an angry stare.

"Wait, why is Puck not talking to Rachel?" Quinn asked curiously.

"They broke up." was all Finn said.

"What?" Quinn yelled and Kurt winced at the sound. Puck and Rachel exchanged nervous glances.

"Puck! You never mentioned that you and Rachel broke up!" she said to Puck.

"Wait, when were you guys together?" Finn asked warily.

Rachel bit her lip.

"When he and Quinn were making out last night." Kurt finally said. Rachel gasped.

"What the hell, Kurt!" Puck yelled.

"Well, Finn made Rachel pancakes and they cuddled last night." Puck added.

"Noah!" Rachel yelled. This was not going to end well. Finn's face went white.

"You made out with my girlfriend! How could you?" he yelled and pushed Puck.

"Well, maybe if you didn't ditch your girlfriend to hang out with Rachel then we wouldn't be having this problem." and Puck pushed back. Rachel peeked out from under her lashes and noticed Quinn was staring at her.

"You."

"Please, Quinn, let me explain."

"Ever since your dads died and you moved here, everything has changed. You took the leads in Glee Club. You have two guys fighting over you right now. You stole my boyfriend-"

"Quinn. I didn't steal him! We are ju-"

"Rachel! Let me finish! Finn is in love with you! I can tell! That means you stole him away from me." Quinn went and slapped Rachel hard on the face. Kurt lifted his head from its downward position, and Puck and Finn stopped throwing punches. Rachel held her cheek and let one tear fall. She looked directly into Quinn's eyes and all she saw was anger and a hint of remorse.

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt said and ran to her side. Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm. Puck felt sorry for all that he was causing and it hurt Finn so much to see his destiny being abused. All because of Quinn.

"Quinn. I want to break up. " Finn said breaking the all too heavy sadness.

"What." she said. Rachel gasped and huddled into Kurt.

"You are a terrible person. You hit Rachel for no reason. You never loved me, you only kept me around because I was a star on the field. You only care about your reputation. I should've never taken you back when you cheated and lied to me. Look, we are done. " Finn said.

"No. No. No, no, no. Stop Finn. Look, lets just all go home. Im sorry Rachel, whatever-"

"NO!" Kurt yelled "NO!" everyone jumped a little.

"This was not supposed to happen this way! I'm sorry Rachel and Puck but I have to tell them." Rachel and Puck looked sadly at Kurt knowing it was the right thing to do.

"We set this up. This whole thing. Rachel liked Finn and Puck loves Quinn. We know you two aren't right for each other, so we created a fake relationship. We had hoped to make you jealous and you would come crawling back to your rightful person. You didn't and Finn, you could never choose between Rachel and Quinn, so Rachie here wanted out. She staged this break up. Finn you weren't supposed to find out until Quinn did on Monday. So, Quinn, Puck never cheated on Rachel with you. Puck, Finn never cheated on Quinn with Rachel. Rachel, i'm so sorry. Puck, you really need to learn how to roll with a plan."

"You had me right where you wanted me, didn't you Rachel?" he said quietly. Rachel moved toward Finn and reached for his arm.

"Please Finn."

"No! Rachel, you played me! You lied to me this whole time! I'm in love with you and all you did was bet on me. I was just part of your game."

"Hey, man. It was my idea too."

"Puck, you did all that to get with me." Quinn finally said in a softer voice.

"Yeah."

"Finn-" Quinn said.

"I'm done! I'm done with all of you." His look burned through Rachel's eyes and her heart and she just started crying. Puck came over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Berry. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Go, be with Quinn. At least the plan worked for one of us." she smiled sadly. When they turned around, Quinn was gone.

"Shit." Rachel cried harder. "I'll see you guys Monday."

"Bye Puck."

All thats left was Rachel and Kurt in the doorway.

"Rach-"

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm gonna go home." she said and walked out the door.

III

She had been sleeping for the better part of the day. Now, the sun was just setting. She got off her bed and looked in the mirror. Her face was red and splotchy and her mascara was stained on her face. She touched her cheek where Quinn laid her hand and since at the pain. She walked over to the bed side table and picked up her phone. She noticed that she had three missed calls from Kurt, two from Blaine, and one text from mercedes. She groaned and collapsed on the ground.

She would normally talk to her dads and they weren't here. They would never be here again. Never. She really would like someone to talk to that isn't hating her right now.

III

He sat in his room and just sat. How could she? How could they? Everyone must've been playing a huge trick on him. This for sure wasn't funny to him. At all. He groaned and turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He checked his phone only to realize no one tried to contact his. Good, they can stay away.

"Finn?" he heard his step-brother call through the door.

"Go away, Kurt."

"Finn, don't shut me out! Come on!"

"No! Kurt, You had something to do with this! You're supposed to be my brother! You knew this would hurt me and look at me, I'm totally being a girl right now." Finn said.

Kurt opened the door and walked in and saw his dinosaur of a stepbrother lying on the bed. He sighed hoping that masked the sound of his laugh.

"Finn, I did this with you in mind! I didn't just do it for Rachel!"

"How is this helping me?" Finn said into the pillow.

"I know you've loved Rachel. Ever since you asked me who that crying girl was in the house next door. When I saw you two kiss, even I felt fireworks! Then when I found out she liked you, I wanted to help .Finn, Rachel is your destiny. I can see it! Even Quinn sees it! You just don't see it."

He waited a minute for Finn to answer but he never did.

"Get out, Kurt. Don't ever meddle in my life again. Why don't you go see Rachel? I know your dying to." Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed a goodbye and left.

III

Quinn had just parked her car in her driveway. It was raining, naturally. She heard the roar of a car come to a stop and she got out of her car.

"Quinn! Wait!" she heard Puck say.

Quinn didn't wait and started walking to the door.

"Quinn, please just stop" she turned around

"What! What, Puck!" she said angrily.

"Please don't be upset at me. It wasn't me you should be mad at." Puck said.

"Puck, you lied to me! You made me think you were dating Rachel. You let me feel horrible for cheating on Finn and Rachel. Why didn't you just tell me you liked me in the first place?"

"Face it, Quinn! If I told you that I loved you, you would've blown me off. You would have never left Finn because he's safe for you. I've always loved you and I know you love me. Ever since I knocked you up! Why can't you take a chance on me?" he said.

"Puck, it's raining."

"Wha-"

"Why does it happen that every time we are having a moment, there is something being poured on us?" she smiled and remembered when they were baking with each other so long ago.

He smiled a little too and moved closer to her.

"Forgive me?" he said and she met her green eyes to his brown and saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"Forgive you? Never. Love you? Always." she said and laughed a little.

"That's good enough for me." he moved a peice of wet hair out of her eyes and kissed her. It was a perfect kiss in the rain and she let him kiss her and she melted in his arms. She was in love with Noah Puckerman. The best part about it though, she thought, was that he was in love with her too.

III

She didn't want to go to school. Her face was still puffy from crying and her hair was extremely greasy. She looked so dead. Maybe she would stay home today.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY. OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." she heard Kurt's voice.

She rolled her eyes, her Aunt must've called Kurt to get her out of bed. Her Aunt had been worried all weekend. She thought it was because her dads. She was really mssing them but it was mostly because of Finn.

Finally the door opened and Kurt walked in with a red face and a scared looking Blaine.

"Oh, God Rachel. You look awful." Kurt said with disgust.

"Kurt, shouldn't you be a little nicer considering everything." Blaine said as he straightened his bow tie in Rachel's mirror.

"No, Blaine. She needs to get right on the horse again." Kurt ripped the covers off Rachel and she squealed.

"Kurt! Ugh! I'm cold! Im not going to school today." she said and pulled the covers back.

"Rachel, no! Get up! We have an hour and that's barely enough time to make you look decent!"

"Rachel, please get up. I know this is hard for you but we all care about you. I know this had made you miss your dads too. Let's get you up and make you look pretty, Finn won't be able to stay mad at you for long." Blaine said to Rachel.

"Blaine that's not-" kurt started.

"Thanks, Blaine. You're my hero." Rachel sat up in bed and hugged Blaine.

"You're welcome, babe." Blaine told her and then looked at Kurt with a look of pride. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. Rachie, get in the shower." Kurt said. Rachel did as she was told and then let Blaine and Kurt pick out her outfit.

"Blaine, don't let Kurt make me wear something ugly." Rachel called from the shower.

"Honey, please. You could use my help." Kurt said and Blaine just laughed.

Finally they got her make up on and her hair curled. Kurt had chosen a black dress with lace over the top and her black penny loafers.

"There! Good as new! Black looks good on you!" Kurt hugged Rachel and she hugged back

"Thanks Kurt! I feel so much better than I did before! I'm just nervous to see Finn. Does he still hate me?"

"Um. Yes. I'm sorry Rachel." he said as he watched her face fall.

"Hey! I have an idea! You should sing about it!" Blaine said!

"Of course! In Glee, i'll sing him a song that expresses my regrets!" she jumped up and down and clapped

III

Quinn and Puck walked into Glee club after school hand in hand and happy as ever. Finn rolled his eyes at how that part of the "plan" seemed to work out for them. Quinn smiled briefly at him and Puck smiled at Quinn. Finally, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine walked in. Rachel looked a little tired but her and Blaine were chattering about something excitedly.

She didn't sit next to him because he looked upset at her. She was so nervous, yet so excited to sing him this song. She would have to forgive him. She just needed to sing how she felt.

"Okay, So the theme of the week is: Regrets!" Mr. Shue said. Rachels face lit up! Perfect she thought, this would kill two birds with one stone.

Finn on the other hand, was not looking forward to this assignment. He regretted ever loving Rachel. Maybe he should sing an angry Taylor Swift song. Is that too girly?

"Mr. Shue! I already have a song picked out thats perfect for this. It expresses my many regrets" Rachel said happily and everyone rolled there eyes.

"Sure Rachel. Go ahead."

"I want to dedicate this song to Finn Hudson. I made up a plan to date Noah and try and break up Finn and Quinn so Finn would want to be with me. The plan backfired and hit me right in the face. I just want to say Im sorry Finn. I only did this because I liked you so much and I want to be with you. I regret everything I did. Just give me one more chance. The is song is called "What I Did For Love."'

Finn sat there and tried to keep his face cool. She started singing. No one had any idea what was going on but they gathered that Finn and Rachel loved each other and this was her way to say sorry. Santana rolled her eyes.

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_The sweetness and the sorrow._

_Wish me luck, the same to you._

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love._

He loved her voice. It was so raw and pure. He hated her for being this good. He wanted to forgive her right then and there. He sat there and looked at Kurt and Blaine who gave him encouraging looks and he just rolled his eyes back at them.

_Look my eyes are dry._

_The gift was ours to borrow._

_It's as if we always knew,_

_And I won't forget what I did for love,_

_What I did for love._

She loved him. Obviously. She keeps saying she did this for love? God this is so hard to understand.

Suddenly her voice gets more powerful and she looks right into his eyes and her eyes well up with tears. She really means it. She's sorry.

_Gone,_

_Love is never gone._

_As we travel on,_

_Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for..._

_Love Love is never gone._

She was crying now and he thinks he was too. He hoped no one noticed. Rachel really was his destiny. He loved her. He knew he did but he was still mad. Isn't he allowed to be?

_As we travel on,_

_Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for..._

_Love_

She finished the note strong and she wiped away her tears and smiled as the club clapped for her. Finn needed time. He wanted to think. He needed to get out of there.

"I need to think. Sorry, Rachel." and he walked out and passed Rachel who's eyes were lost in her own sadness.

* * *

><p>There it is! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Do you think Finn will forgive her or tell her how he feels?<p>

Review! Let me know what you all want to see! :)

Laters, babies.

Nicolette.

Hey Guys! Here's my latest chapter. Just a heads up, I'm thinking about one or two more chapters. I have other ideas eating at my brain! So, yay! :) Enjoy this chapter. Blaine always saves the day! :)

Oh! and a huge shout out to my favorite FanFic author who alerted my story and reviews every week! FinchelFan728. Read her stories. SO GOOD. I'm surprised she even reads my story! Can we be friends? ;)

* * *

><p>They all looked at one another in complete anger, except for Kurt who really, really didn't want to be there at that moment.<p>

Rachel racked her brain trying to think of something to say where everyone would be happy. She figured either way, Quinn would end up with the worse end of the stick.

"Well, I think Puck should leave. Like now. You can't be here with two girls that you've hurt. I'm sure Rachel doesn't even want to talk to you." Finn said with an angry stare.

"Wait, why is Puck not talking to Rachel?" Quinn asked curiously.

"They broke up." was all Finn said.

"What?" Quinn yelled and Kurt winced at the sound. Puck and Rachel exchanged nervous glances.

"Puck! You never mentioned that you and Rachel broke up!" she said to Puck.

"Wait, when were you guys together?" Finn asked warily.

Rachel bit her lip.

"When he and Quinn were making out last night." Kurt finally said. Rachel gasped.

"What the hell, Kurt!" Puck yelled.

"Well, Finn made Rachel pancakes and they cuddled last night." Puck added.

"Noah!" Rachel yelled. This was not going to end well. Finn's face went white.

"You made out with my girlfriend! How could you?" he yelled and pushed Puck.

"Well, maybe if you didn't ditch your girlfriend to hang out with Rachel then we wouldn't be having this problem." and Puck pushed back. Rachel peeked out from under her lashes and noticed Quinn was staring at her.

"You."

"Please, Quinn, let me explain."

"Ever since your dads died and you moved here, everything has changed. You took the leads in Glee Club. You have two guys fighting over you right now. You stole my boyfriend-"

"Quinn. I didn't steal him! We are ju-"

"Rachel! Let me finish! Finn is in love with you! I can tell! That means you stole him away from me." Quinn went and slapped Rachel hard on the face. Kurt lifted his head from its downward position, and Puck and Finn stopped throwing punches. Rachel held her cheek and let one tear fall. She looked directly into Quinn's eyes and all she saw was anger and a hint of remorse.

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt said and ran to her side. Rachel grabbed Kurt's arm. Puck felt sorry for all that he was causing and it hurt Finn so much to see his destiny being abused. All because of Quinn.

"Quinn. I want to break up. " Finn said breaking the all too heavy sadness.

"What." she said. Rachel gasped and huddled into Kurt.

"You are a terrible person. You hit Rachel for no reason. You never loved me, you only kept me around because I was a star on the field. You only care about your reputation. I should've never taken you back when you cheated and lied to me. Look, we are done. " Finn said.

"No. No. No, no, no. Stop Finn. Look, lets just all go home. Im sorry Rachel, whatever-"

"NO!" Kurt yelled "NO!" everyone jumped a little.

"This was not supposed to happen this way! I'm sorry Rachel and Puck but I have to tell them." Rachel and Puck looked sadly at Kurt knowing it was the right thing to do.

"We set this up. This whole thing. Rachel liked Finn and Puck loves Quinn. We know you two aren't right for each other, so we created a fake relationship. We had hoped to make you jealous and you would come crawling back to your rightful person. You didn't and Finn, you could never choose between Rachel and Quinn, so Rachie here wanted out. She staged this break up. Finn you weren't supposed to find out until Quinn did on Monday. So, Quinn, Puck never cheated on Rachel with you. Puck, Finn never cheated on Quinn with Rachel. Rachel, i'm so sorry. Puck, you really need to learn how to roll with a plan."

"You had me right where you wanted me, didn't you Rachel?" he said quietly. Rachel moved toward Finn and reached for his arm.

"Please Finn."

"No! Rachel, you played me! You lied to me this whole time! I'm in love with you and all you did was bet on me. I was just part of your game."

"Hey, man. It was my idea too."

"Puck, you did all that to get with me." Quinn finally said in a softer voice.

"Yeah."

"Finn-" Quinn said.

"I'm done! I'm done with all of you." His look burned through Rachel's eyes and her heart and she just started crying. Puck came over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Berry. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Go, be with Quinn. At least the plan worked for one of us." she smiled sadly. When they turned around, Quinn was gone.

"Shit." Rachel cried harder. "I'll see you guys Monday."

"Bye Puck."

All thats left was Rachel and Kurt in the doorway.

"Rach-"

"It's okay, Kurt. I'm gonna go home." she said and walked out the door.

III

She had been sleeping for the better part of the day. Now, the sun was just setting. She got off her bed and looked in the mirror. Her face was red and splotchy and her mascara was stained on her face. She touched her cheek where Quinn laid her hand and since at the pain. She walked over to the bed side table and picked up her phone. She noticed that she had three missed calls from Kurt, two from Blaine, and one text from mercedes. She groaned and collapsed on the ground.

She would normally talk to her dads and they weren't here. They would never be here again. Never. She really would like someone to talk to that isn't hating her right now.

III

He sat in his room and just sat. How could she? How could they? Everyone must've been playing a huge trick on him. This for sure wasn't funny to him. At all. He groaned and turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He checked his phone only to realize no one tried to contact his. Good, they can stay away.

"Finn?" he heard his step-brother call through the door.

"Go away, Kurt."

"Finn, don't shut me out! Come on!"

"No! Kurt, You had something to do with this! You're supposed to be my brother! You knew this would hurt me and look at me, I'm totally being a girl right now." Finn said.

Kurt opened the door and walked in and saw his dinosaur of a stepbrother lying on the bed. He sighed hoping that masked the sound of his laugh.

"Finn, I did this with you in mind! I didn't just do it for Rachel!"

"How is this helping me?" Finn said into the pillow.

"I know you've loved Rachel. Ever since you asked me who that crying girl was in the house next door. When I saw you two kiss, even I felt fireworks! Then when I found out she liked you, I wanted to help .Finn, Rachel is your destiny. I can see it! Even Quinn sees it! You just don't see it."

He waited a minute for Finn to answer but he never did.

"Get out, Kurt. Don't ever meddle in my life again. Why don't you go see Rachel? I know your dying to." Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed a goodbye and left.

III

Quinn had just parked her car in her driveway. It was raining, naturally. She heard the roar of a car come to a stop and she got out of her car.

"Quinn! Wait!" she heard Puck say.

Quinn didn't wait and started walking to the door.

"Quinn, please just stop" she turned around

"What! What, Puck!" she said angrily.

"Please don't be upset at me. It wasn't me you should be mad at." Puck said.

"Puck, you lied to me! You made me think you were dating Rachel. You let me feel horrible for cheating on Finn and Rachel. Why didn't you just tell me you liked me in the first place?"

"Face it, Quinn! If I told you that I loved you, you would've blown me off. You would have never left Finn because he's safe for you. I've always loved you and I know you love me. Ever since I knocked you up! Why can't you take a chance on me?" he said.

"Puck, it's raining."

"Wha-"

"Why does it happen that every time we are having a moment, there is something being poured on us?" she smiled and remembered when they were baking with each other so long ago.

He smiled a little too and moved closer to her.

"Forgive me?" he said and she met her green eyes to his brown and saw nothing but love in his eyes.

"Forgive you? Never. Love you? Always." she said and laughed a little.

"That's good enough for me." he moved a peice of wet hair out of her eyes and kissed her. It was a perfect kiss in the rain and she let him kiss her and she melted in his arms. She was in love with Noah Puckerman. The best part about it though, she thought, was that he was in love with her too.

III

She didn't want to go to school. Her face was still puffy from crying and her hair was extremely greasy. She looked so dead. Maybe she would stay home today.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY. OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW." she heard Kurt's voice.

She rolled her eyes, her Aunt must've called Kurt to get her out of bed. Her Aunt had been worried all weekend. She thought it was because her dads. She was really mssing them but it was mostly because of Finn.

Finally the door opened and Kurt walked in with a red face and a scared looking Blaine.

"Oh, God Rachel. You look awful." Kurt said with disgust.

"Kurt, shouldn't you be a little nicer considering everything." Blaine said as he straightened his bow tie in Rachel's mirror.

"No, Blaine. She needs to get right on the horse again." Kurt ripped the covers off Rachel and she squealed.

"Kurt! Ugh! I'm cold! Im not going to school today." she said and pulled the covers back.

"Rachel, no! Get up! We have an hour and that's barely enough time to make you look decent!"

"Rachel, please get up. I know this is hard for you but we all care about you. I know this had made you miss your dads too. Let's get you up and make you look pretty, Finn won't be able to stay mad at you for long." Blaine said to Rachel.

"Blaine that's not-" kurt started.

"Thanks, Blaine. You're my hero." Rachel sat up in bed and hugged Blaine.

"You're welcome, babe." Blaine told her and then looked at Kurt with a look of pride. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Ugh. Rachie, get in the shower." Kurt said. Rachel did as she was told and then let Blaine and Kurt pick out her outfit.

"Blaine, don't let Kurt make me wear something ugly." Rachel called from the shower.

"Honey, please. You could use my help." Kurt said and Blaine just laughed.

Finally they got her make up on and her hair curled. Kurt had chosen a black dress with lace over the top and her black penny loafers.

"There! Good as new! Black looks good on you!" Kurt hugged Rachel and she hugged back

"Thanks Kurt! I feel so much better than I did before! I'm just nervous to see Finn. Does he still hate me?"

"Um. Yes. I'm sorry Rachel." he said as he watched her face fall.

"Hey! I have an idea! You should sing about it!" Blaine said!

"Of course! In Glee, i'll sing him a song that expresses my regrets!" she jumped up and down and clapped

III

Quinn and Puck walked into Glee club after school hand in hand and happy as ever. Finn rolled his eyes at how that part of the "plan" seemed to work out for them. Quinn smiled briefly at him and Puck smiled at Quinn. Finally, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine walked in. Rachel looked a little tired but her and Blaine were chattering about something excitedly.

She didn't sit next to him because he looked upset at her. She was so nervous, yet so excited to sing him this song. She would have to forgive him. She just needed to sing how she felt.

"Okay, So the theme of the week is: Regrets!" Mr. Shue said. Rachels face lit up! Perfect she thought, this would kill two birds with one stone.

Finn on the other hand, was not looking forward to this assignment. He regretted ever loving Rachel. Maybe he should sing an angry Taylor Swift song. Is that too girly?

"Mr. Shue! I already have a song picked out thats perfect for this. It expresses my many regrets" Rachel said happily and everyone rolled there eyes.

"Sure Rachel. Go ahead."

"I want to dedicate this song to Finn Hudson. I made up a plan to date Noah and try and break up Finn and Quinn so Finn would want to be with me. The plan backfired and hit me right in the face. I just want to say Im sorry Finn. I only did this because I liked you so much and I want to be with you. I regret everything I did. Just give me one more chance. The is song is called "What I Did For Love."'

Finn sat there and tried to keep his face cool. She started singing. No one had any idea what was going on but they gathered that Finn and Rachel loved each other and this was her way to say sorry. Santana rolled her eyes.

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_The sweetness and the sorrow._

_Wish me luck, the same to you._

_But I can't regret_

_What I did for love, what I did for love._

He loved her voice. It was so raw and pure. He hated her for being this good. He wanted to forgive her right then and there. He sat there and looked at Kurt and Blaine who gave him encouraging looks and he just rolled his eyes back at them.

_Look my eyes are dry._

_The gift was ours to borrow._

_It's as if we always knew,_

_And I won't forget what I did for love,_

_What I did for love._

She loved him. Obviously. She keeps saying she did this for love? God this is so hard to understand.

Suddenly her voice gets more powerful and she looks right into his eyes and her eyes well up with tears. She really means it. She's sorry.

_Gone,_

_Love is never gone._

_As we travel on,_

_Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for..._

_Love Love is never gone._

She was crying now and he thinks he was too. He hoped no one noticed. Rachel really was his destiny. He loved her. He knew he did but he was still mad. Isn't he allowed to be?

_As we travel on,_

_Love's what we'll remember._

_Kiss today goodbye,_

_And point me t'ward tomorrow._

_We did what we had to do._

_Won't forget, can't regret_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for_

_Love_

_What I did for..._

_Love_

She finished the note strong and she wiped away her tears and smiled as the club clapped for her. Finn needed time. He wanted to think. He needed to get out of there.

"I need to think. Sorry, Rachel." and he walked out and passed Rachel who's eyes were lost in her own sadness.

* * *

><p>There it is! :) Hope you enjoyed it! Do you think Finn will forgive her or tell her how he feels?<p>

Review! Let me know what you all want to see! :)

Laters, babies.

Nicolette.


	13. Look At The Stars, Look How They Shine

Hello! Finally got this chapter done! This is not the end. I think ill have maybe one more chapter! How did you guys like Glee? SO sad, I cried for Rachel :( I hope you enjoy this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. :)

* * *

><p>Rachel looks helplessly around the room.<p>

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing?" Quinn spoke and everyone looked up at her.

"Wh-what?" Rahcel looked stunned. Last time she checked, Quinn had hit her and was mad at her.

"Rachel, look, I know we didn't get started on the right foot and I'm really sorry for hitting you. You need to go after Finn, he loves you. I can tell! Your plan is flawless, now go make it work." Quinn said with a smile.

"Quinn, I don't know what to say."

"You can thank me later." she said with a smile. "But for now, run and find Finn."

Rachel wiped away her tears and looked at Kurt who was looking at Quinn with a surprised look on his face and then he looked to Rachel and shooed her out the door. She giggled at everyone who was telling her to go.

"Berry. Don't make me go Lima Heights on you. GO get Finnocence." Santana said.

"I thought his name was Finn." Brittany replied causing everyone to laugh. Rachel slid off her pumps and ran out the door and she heard everyone get up and follow her.

"Finn!" she said as she roamed the empty halls. She went to his locker and he wasn't standing there. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Try the boys locker room!" Mike shouted and a chorus of "Yeahs!" followed him. SHe grinned and ran to the boys locker room!

"Finn!" she cried and out came Coach Beiste.

"Rachel Berry? New Directions?" she said.

"Coach Beiste! Where is Finn? I've been looking all over for him." she said.

"I don't know, punkin! The last I saw him was this morning for practice." she said.

"Thanks." they regathered in the hall.

"You guys, look, I'm sure he just needs some time. I'll talk to him eventually. " the whole group groaned.

"Operation Finchel is still in session." Blaine reassured everyone.

"If nothing happens by Monday, we are all getting involved." Sam said.

"Okay, okay! Thank you, you guys." she smiled and tears started forming in her eyes.

"Rachel, whats wrong? Rory asked her.

"It's been really hard for me lately, having my dads die and moving here. You have all been so kind to me and made me feel special. I have 14 new friends and its so special. You all mean the world to me." she said.

Suddenly she was bombard with arms and smiles around her.

"We love you Rachel." they all sang.

iiiii

Finn didn't know where to go, all he knew was that he needed to get away from everything. He really didn't want to go home. He knew Kurt would be there and then Rachel would be right next door trying to get him to forgive her. He was confused.

Why couldn't he just catch a break? Rachel came here and screwed up his head. She came her with her long legs, her adorable smile, her beautiful singing voice, and her caring personality and drove his life all crazy. Maybe he should sing about it in glee club next week. I mean isn't that what Rachel had done? If she could do it, so could he.

Granted, he wasn't as good but it would get his point across. Now, he had to find a song that heavily focused what happens when you fall out of love with your current girlfriend then fall for the new girl who has a great butt and then catch your girlfriend cheating with you on your best friend but then it turns out to be a plan, all planned out by the girl you love. Then she sang a song about how sorry she was and he ran away from her.

He figured he should start with his playlist titled "When I'm Feeling Emo". He made that playlist when he found out Quinn's baby wasn't even his. He pulled into his driveway and sighed. His mom or Burt's car wasn't in the garage and Kurt's was not in his usual spot next to him, so he figured he was safe for now.

He made his way to the computer to check Facebook. He wasn't one for Facebook, mostly because it was confusing and he didn't know how to work it. He scanned the news feed

**Kurt Hummel: Wild Goose Chase! **

Quinn Fabray, Blaine Anderson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and 11 others like this.

**Brittanty S. Peirce:** I thought we were looking for Finn, not a goose.

**Quinn Fabray is now in a Relationship with Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, and five others like this.

Finn sighed and shut his computer. So they were all looking for him and now Quinn was with Puck. I guess he should've seen that one coming. Maybe he should just get over it. As long as everyone was happy, shouldn't he be happy too?

He groaned and fell asleep and kept sleeping. His mom didn't even wake him up for school the next day, she just let him sleep. The next day either, it's really weird what going through a breakup and being cheated on and being in love with someone who isn't your girlfriend does to your body. He knew Kurt was leaving food at his door because he heard him knock twice, then sigh and switch out the food.

He just wasn't feel up to anything.

iiii

He hadn't been at school all week! It was Friday. Friday! She paced in the front of the choir room and bit her lip.

"Guys, its been three days! What could possibly be wrong with him?" she sighed. She was hoping he would come back and she could finally talk to him.

"He hasn't come out of his room, except to use the restroom. I've tried to talk to him but nothing. I think we seriously upset him. He just doesn't feel like he can trust anyone. I'm sure he'll come around." Kurt said.

"Seriously, Finn needs to grow a pair and talk to you. He's being a baby." Santana said.

"I agree, like you don't think someone so tall, could act so small." Mercedes added.

"Guys! That's enough!" Rachel said. "Its time to take more action! I will talk to him and fill you all in later." Rachel stormed out of Glee club and started walking home. She was going to talk to Finn, she had to. He can't keep ignoring her, if he loved her, he would talk to her. Right?

She said hi to her aunt and uncle and told them how she was staying home tonight to study for finals, which were right around the corner. They told her they were going to the Lopez' house for a party. Santana's mom finally got the promotion she wanted.

"Don't cause any trouble Rachie." her Aunt Shelby said.

"I won't! I know better. Plus, Kurt is busy with the Glee Kids having a little party. I didn't want to go! Have fun tonight." and she kissed her aunt and Uncle's cheek. She retreated to her bedroom and opened her books, she really was going to do her homework. She put on her West Side Story album and tried to get her mind off the giant who lived next door.

iiiii

There was a loud banging at Finn's door. He knew it wasn't his mom and Burt because they were out for the night at some party. He knew it wasn't Kurt because he said he was going to Mercedes house for a glee get together. Finally the door swing open.

"Finn Huds- my God! What is that smell?" she said and opened his window.

"Quinn- What are you doing here?" he said with wide eyes.

"I'm here to help you."

"Why? You hated me after what I did to you, even though I didn't do anything." Finn said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Look, this whole thing was really stupid but in the end, I'm happier. I know you don't love me and I finally told myself I really didn't love you. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I realized I was such a bitch because I was mad. Mad at myself, you, Rachel, and even Puck because I wasn't being true to my heart."

"Quinn, I'm glad you're happy but you don't have to rub it in." Finn said.

"Listen to me! You never listen. I know what I did to Rachel was wrong and it was at that moment, after you stormed away, I decided. I started seeing all this happiness around me. I saw the way Brit looked at Santana. I saw the way Mike and Tina laughed at private jokes. When I saw Blaine and Rory pick on Sam's hair but then all laugh because it was a joke. When I saw you and Rachel together, you lit up the room. When I saw Puck hug Rachel in such a protective way over her after your stormed away, I saw all this happiness and I wanted it. You want it too. I didn't come over here to rub this all in you face. I came to get you in the shower and realizing that everything happens for a reason and you need to take a step back and see all this love! Love is destiny. Where is yours, Finn?"

He was quiet for a second.

"She's next door."

"She's next door." Quinn repeated and smiled at him.

"It's 9:30. You can talk to her tomorrow, but for now get in the shower! I'm going to Mercedes' party. Want to come?" Quinn asked.

"No, I have something to see to." Finn said with a smirk. Quinn got up and hugged him and walked away.

He finally knew what he had to do.

iiiii

Homework was not going well for her and neither was sleeping. Which she had been trying to do for two hours! She started nodding off while writing a paper on The Civil War, so at 8:30 she got in her pajamas and laid in bed. She then started thinking about Finn and noW she couldn't sleep. She got up and made herself some tea. Her dads always made her tea when she couldn't sleep. She smiled at the forgotten memory and took her mug outside. It was heading into June so the nights were warm. She sniffed and admired the beauty of Ohio. it was actually quite peaceful, she could hear herself think.

She thought back to a time with her and her dads.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes, little Star." said Hiram_

_"I can't sleep." she said. _

_Leroy got up to make her tea. _

_"I'll make you some tea, baby." he said. _

_"Want to tell me what's wrong?"_

_A six year old Rachel Berry didn't have many problems but she just couldn't sleep tonight. _

_"I can't stop thinking." _

_"About what?" Leroy handed her the tea and asked her._

_"About the stars. Why don't shine during the day?"_

_"Well, they shine all the time, but you can only see them at night. Stars light up the sky, so we can see."_

_"I want to be a star one day." she said and pouted. _

_"You will, baby. You will shine so bright that we can always find you. You will always brighten the sky a little more because you're Rachel Berry. You're a star." Hiram said to her_

_"Be our shining star and we will be yours." Leroy said._

A tear made its way down Rachel's cheek and she opened her eyes and noticed the stars, they were so bright tonight. They illuminated they sky, there was no moon tonight. She knew her dads were guiding her, they were there with her always. Her dads found her. They were shining to let her know.

"Rach?" Finn asked her.

She gasped and wiped away her tears.

"Finn?" she said.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked calmly.

"Of course. About what?" she asked curiously.

"Rachel, I think I'm in love with you. I can't avoid this anymore. This is my destiny, you are my destiny. I'm so lost without you."

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you liked it! It was a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I felt it needed to end here! :)<p>

Review! :)

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette


	14. The Last Plan

Heyyyy! I didn't get a lot of feedback last chapter, but thats okay! This is the last chapter! Its short, but I didn't want to open new plots. So, anyway. I hope you like it! and yeah! ;)

* * *

><p>"I think i'm in love with you. You are my destiny. I'm so lost without you."<p>

Rachel just stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say but the words didn't leave her mouth.

"Rachel, you came here and everything changed. I thought my life was perfect. I had Quinn, Glee, and football. Then I saw you that one day crying and singing "My Man" in Kurt's window. There's something about you. You were broken, but I've seen you build yourself up. You're beautiful. When I heard you sing "Defying Gravity" that day in the theater, I just felt so inspired. You make me so happy. I'm sorry this had to happen for me to confess my feelings. I forgive you for the plan and everything."

"F-Finn."

"No, Rachel. Look, remember when we talked about destiny and fate. Ever since that moment, I've known that you are my destiny. I feel so disconnected from everything without you. Rach, please say something." he said.

She laughed.

"Finn, you haven't let me talk."

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Finn, first, I'm sorry that this happened. I'm sorry I planned this whole plan. If I could take it back, I would in a heartbeat. I came here expecting to be depressed but you, Finn, you helped me through. You made me realize that it's okay to be happy when you feel like you shouldn't. Finn Hudson, I love you so much. I can't take another sleepless night without you."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. He finally told Rachel how he felt and she felt the same.

"Finn. I can't breathe." she laughed.

"Oh, sorry." he untangled her and looked into her eyes.

"Rachel Berry. You are-"

"Enough with the compliments and just kiss me already." she told him.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her and she stood on her toes to reach him and their lips met and her arms flew to his chest and his right hand played in her hair. She smiled into the kiss and then when they pulled away, Rachel just looked up at him.

"Ew. Seriously, get a room." they heard a voice say. She turned away from Finn and saw all the members of glee club move out from behind the a bush.

"W-What?" Finn stuttered.

"Don't look so shocked, Finn." Puck said who had a very excited Quinn next to him.

"Our plan worked." Mercedes said.

"And what plan might that be?" Rachel asked quizzically.

"Ugh, well. Rachel after we told you that if you didn't go get Finn, we would get involved. So, we planted this imaginary party at Mercedes house, knowing Rachel wouldn't come. We knew that Finn was at home because I, well live with him. After a while of no activity from you Rachel, we decided to send Quinn in to push our plan." Kurt was explaining.

Finn raised eyebrows with recognition.

"Quinn went in and made Finn take a shower and pushed him to talk to you. We thought maybe you would go tomorrow because it was so late. But you answered immediately and went outside to Rachel. When we spotted Rachel walking outside, we all got out my room, we hid behind this here bush and watched this whole thing." Kurt finished and the while Glee club looked proud of themselves.

"Operation FInchel: Accomplished." Rory said,

"Wow, you guys are really good at plans." Finn said with a smile

Rachel was laughing.

"What would I do without you guys?" she said.

"Probably die" Santana said.

"Theres one more thing you need to do Finn." Blaine added.

"Ask her." Quinn helped.

Rachel raised her eyebrow and looked at Finn.

"Oh, um, Rachel.. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Of course! I wouldn't want anything more." and she kissed him again and the whole Glee Club cheered for them.

"I like this, Finchel." Finn said. "Sounds like a bird." and they all laughed.

iiii

One Month Later.

"Hey, daddies. I miss you so much every day but I'm really happy. Finn is really quite amazing. We've been having the best summer and he loves Funny Girl and Rent even though he will never admit it! I caught him singing Rent songs in his room. He says he loves me and I think he means it and I love him too. If it weren't for him, id still be lost.

I wish you had met Kurt and Blaine, they are so much like you two and they take really good care of me! Quinn and I are taking baking classes and then we take our creations to the old folks home. Quinn is so lovely. So beautiful.

Im so exicted for senior year! I have so many plans! I want to move back to NY and go to NYADA. I know we talked Julliard but I have a good feeling about this.

I know its been awhile since we talked. Sometimes I look in the sky and I spot the two brightest stars. Then I know its you guys. You told me you would shine for me and you have. You have shone so bright. Well, I'm going to be a star too. Don't worry, dads. One day I will shine brighter than anything. I promise. I'll have Finn by my side for all of it. Thank you for sending me him. Thank you for watching over me. I love you. If it weren't for light, i'd be lost without you.

* * *

><p><em>I would like to Thank everyone for everything. All the alerts and favorites and reviews. You guys never failed to make my day! This was my first fan fic and I made sure as a reader, I would read it. Thank you for diving into my mind and seeing Finchel the way I want to see it! My reviewers from the beginning, thanks for sticking around. I love you. <em>

_That's a wrap on Lost Without You! Stay tuned for a new Puckleberry Fic (if you like them) and more Finchelly stories! Let me know how you liked this chapter and if you have any ideas for a new fic!_

Love. Love. Love.

Nicolette 3


End file.
